<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coming back as we are by endlessyearnings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541103">coming back as we are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessyearnings/pseuds/endlessyearnings'>endlessyearnings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessyearnings/pseuds/endlessyearnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is,” Korra sat up straight. “He's Yakone's son.”</p>
<p>“Tarrlok?” Asami asked, fighting the urge to take Korra’s hand.  “That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“Amon captured him and took his bending,” Korra said, the shock of it still evident in her voice.</p>
<p>It was silent for a few moments.  “Korra… that was 6 years ago.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Korra gets amnesia the night Asami decides to propose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flashbacks are in italics</p>
<p>Written in honor of day 6 of Korrasami week :)</p>
<p>Title lyrics are from “The Scientist” from Coldplay (which also the inspired some lines in this fic).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s always the same question. </p>
<p>“Ms. Sato, what’s next for Future Industries?”</p>
<p>Easily enough, the answer is always the same: “That’s a question we ask ourselves everyday. There’s a reason why we’re called Future Industries - we’ve gathered the most innovative minds together to develop the top-of-the-line technology that will revolutionize the world. Together, we try to solve tomorrow’s problems today.”</p>
<p>But there’s another question that has crossed Asami’s mind everyday now too. “What’s next for us?”</p>
<p>Her relationship with Korra felt such a natural progression - first being acquaintances, to friends, to best friends, to lovers… becoming each other’s girlfriends, sleeping together, moving in with one another - the timing of these milestones just always felt so right. </p>
<p>So, what was next?</p>
<p>The answer was clear: marriage.</p>
<p>They were ready, Asami knew it in her heart, and tonight, she was going to ask Korra to take that next step with her.</p>
<p>She had been working on the necklace for months.  It was hard, keeping the secret from Korra, telling her that she had a few ‘business trips’ to attend to, when in reality, Asami was in the South Pole, working with Tonraq to carve a betrothal necklace for Korra.  </p>
<p>It was scary at first - using the portal in Republic City to pass through the Spirit World.  Asami had never gone into the Spirit World without Korra, and so a large part of her was terrified - she had read about how a spirit had once taken the face of the last Water Tribe Avatar’s love, and well, Asami very much would like to keep her face.</p>
<p>Still, the further she got from the portal and the deeper she went into the Spirit World, the more Asami realized just how familiar she had gotten with the place through her visits with Korra. There were familiar spirits there who were excited to see her and help her on her journey.  Even the dragon bird spirit, who had always seemed to sense Korra, seemed now to sense her too. To Asami's relief, the spirit found her and took her to wherever she needed to go without question.</p>
<p>Within time, Asami grew comfortable exploring the Spirit World on her own, making new spirit friends along the way. So much so that when it came time to decide what stone she wanted to use for Korra’s betrothal necklace, it only seemed fitting to incorporate small diamonds from stone from the Spirit World.</p>
<p>It took some time to get the carvings just right. Being a perfectionist and engineer, Asami developed a machine to do the meticulous work for her. Asami wanted every detail, every shape to be carved just right, and she trusted her machines to do it.</p>
<p>It took some time, but finally, it turned out perfect, and tonight, Asami would finally get to show Korra her greatest project.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Korra was late.</p>
<p>They had agreed to have dinner on the roof of their apartment at 7:30.</p>
<p>Ten minutes passed.  Korra probably got sidetracked with Avatar business, nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>Asami had hired the best event planner to decorate the roof for tonight - blue lanterns were hung in zigzags above her, red flower petals were scattered on the floor and the table. The necklace was in Asami’s purse, which Asami couldn’t help but to hold close to her, protecting it, but from what she wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Another ten minutes passed and Asami started to worry. Should she go back to their apartment to see if Korra made it home?</p>
<p>She held the purse tighter, pressing it into her chest so it would stop her heart from beating too fast.</p>
<p>Sure there were times when one or the other ran late, but instinct told her that this time was different. </p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a small pitched voice.</p>
<p>“Asami you have to come right away,” Asami snapped her head to see the light spirit, it’s small yellow legs having up at her to catch her attention.  He wasn’t alone, a few dragonfly bunny spirits appeared as well. </p>
<p>“What’s going on, is it Korra? Is she okay?”  Asami asked.</p>
<p>The light spirit shook it's head, and suddenly the dragon bird spirit appeared, and Asami knew the spirit was there to take her to Korra.</p>
<p>Asami dropped her purse and climbed on immediately, with the light spirit hopping on as well while the dragonfly bunny spirits followed.</p>
<p>“You have to tell me what happened,” Asami managed to say while they were flying, to where Asami didn’t know.</p>
<p>“Korra was attacked in the Spirit World,” the light spirit said.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Asami gasped.</p>
<p>“We don’t know. She found her passed out. A few spirits reached out to Jinora right away to go get her, while we went to go find you.”</p>
<p>Looking out at her surroundings now, Asami realized that the dragon bird spirit was taking them to Air Temple Island. </p>
<p>Korra was going to be fine, Asami tried to convince herself. She’s with Jinora and Tenzin. Kya’s visiting too - she can heal her. Korra’s okay. Korra’s strong. </p>
<p>But why was Korra in the spirit world in the first place? If there was something wrong - if something was not in balance, Korra would have told her, right?</p>
<p>When they finally landed the island, Pema was immediately there to guide her to where Korra was. </p>
<p>Asami opened the doors to find Korra there, eyes closed, unconscious, with Tenzin and Kya by her side. </p>
<p>“How is she? Is she okay?” Asami demanded, rushing by Korra’s side, immediately feeling relief when she noticed Korra was still breathing</p>
<p>“Physically, she’s okay,” Kya told her, as she finished her healing session. “Her spirit’s still here, so she isn’t stuck back in the Spirit World. It’s just - there’s some kind of spiritual block in her mind. I can sense it, but I can’t heal it, because there isn’t anything there to heal.”</p>
<p>Asami looked down at Korra and tucked the loose strands of hair on her face behind Korra’s ear.  </p>
<p>“No... please...” Korra began to mumble softly.</p>
<p>“Korra!?” Asami placed her both hands so that they were both hands were on the sides of Korra’s face, though Korra was still unresponsive and continued to sleep.</p>
<p>“She must be dreaming,” Kya said softly.</p>
<p>“Asami, do you know what happened?” Tenzin asked. Asami shook her head.</p>
<p>“How was she when you found her?” Asami asked Jinora.</p>
<p>“She was unconscious, but oddly enough, she was by the portal already. Naga was with her the entire time,” Jinora said. </p>
<p>Asami furrowed her brows, trying to piece together all of the possible things that could have happened to Korra.  </p>
<p>“She’s going to be fine, Asami. She’s going to get through this - it may take some time, but Korra’s resilient. The most important thing we can do is to be there for her when she wakes,” Tenzin said.</p>
<p>Tenzin was right - Asami was going to be there for Korra, because there was nothing or no one that could stop Asami from leaving her spot by Korra’s side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mako and Bolin come not too long after asking the same questions.  No one seemed to know why Korra was in the Spirit World.</p>
<p>“I can ask around - figure out what happened” Mako said</p>
<p>“No, please stay,” Asami said, looking over at Korra. “You can be a detective after she wakes up.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Mako walked up to where Asami was sitting and hugged her. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know tonight was supposed to be the big night,” Bolin added, giving Asami his hand to pull her up so that she could probably hug the both of them.</p>
<p>“I just want her to be okay,” Asami sighed.</p>
<p>“She will be,” Asami looked over to see that the light spirit was still there and had entered the room with Mako and Bolin.  “I can still sense Raava.”</p>
<p>Asami smiled in relief.  </p>
<p>She turned back to the door and saw Naga’s head peeping through the entrance. Feeling terrible she had neglected Naga, Asami stood up and walked over to the polar bear dog, while Mako took Asami’s place in the chair next to Korra.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good girl,” Asami said to Naga. She placed a kiss to the top of Naga’s head. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p>It was somber silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Until they heard the sound of groaning. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Mako?” Asami heard Korra say, tiredly.</p>
<p>“Korra!” everyone said at once.  Asami and Bolin ran to Korra’s side. By time Asami reached her, Korra had fully opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re awake,” Asami sighed in relief and sat down on the bed next to Korra’s side.</p>
<p>Only for Korra to move further away from Asami. Was Korra still hurt, was she in pain, and didn’t want to be touched?</p>
<p>“Thanks to Naga,” Korra smiled nervously.  She glanced over to Mako, “and thanks to you too,” she said more softly.</p>
<p>Asami stared at Mako, who looked just as confused as Asami.  </p>
<p>“Korra!” Tenzin came running in, having heard the commotion. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is,” Korra sat up straight. “He's Yakone's son.”</p>
<p>“Tarrlok?” Asami asked, fighting the urge to take Korra’s hand.  “That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“Amon captured him and took his bending,” Korra said seriously, shock still evident in her voice.</p>
<p>It was silent for a few moments.  “Korra… that was 6 years ago.”</p>
<p>Korra shook her head and Asami began to panic yet again.</p>
<p>“No.  No - ” Naga found me and Mako you - you carried me, remember? Just a few hours ago.”</p>
<p>“No,” Asami stood up. “Korra you came from the Spirit World. Remember?”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible, I was there - in a box and… the Spirit World? What?” Korra pressed her hand against her temple and shook her head again.</p>
<p>“That couldn’t have been six years ago, could it?” Korra looked at Tenzin for answers.</p>
<p>“Everyone, out -” Kya came in. “Out!” Kya demanded when no one moved. “She needs another healing session.”</p>
<p>Bolin had to help the unwilling Asami out the door.</p>
<p>“This must be the spiritual block Kya was sensing earlier,” Tenzin</p>
<p>“That healing session isn’t going to help,” Asami crossed her arms. “Kya said so herself - there’s nothing to heal. What Korra needs is to connect with her spiritual self - if we get her into the Spirit World-”</p>
<p>“It’s not safe,” Mako began.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know that?” Asami snapped, before realizing her tone. She took a deep breath. “Korra lost her memory before when she was attacked by a spirit, and she was able to get it back by connecting with Raava. Maybe, if we take her to the Tree of Time again, she’ll get it back.”</p>
<p>“If whatever attacked her is still there, we should all go there. But it has to wait until tomorrow - maybe after Korra gets some rest, she might remember what exactly happened to her. Until then, I’ll have the Airbenders guard the portal - whatever attacked Korra might try to come into Republic City.”</p>
<p>“But if Korra was no match for the spirit, then none of us are really safe” Bolin began before sensing a glare from Mako, “No, you’re right, positive thoughts.”</p>
<p>“I think we should all let Korra be for the rest of the night. It might be too confusing for her to try to piece everything together.” </p>
<p>“I’m staying,” Asami said. </p>
<p>“Asami - I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mako said.</p>
<p>“I’m staying,” Asami asserted, and everyone knew better than to disagree.</p>
<p>“Whatever we do, we have to make sure we only explain what she needs to know tonight to be ready for tomorrow. So much has changed in these past few years, and I don’t want to overwhelm Korra. So please, I’ll take the lead on talking to Korra about, but we should all do our best to hold off any major news until after our trip to the Spirit World tomorrow.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hi,” Asami said, having entered Korra’s room first once Kya left.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Korra said slowly. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“As good as anyone who just realized six years of her life was just gone, I guess” Korra sighed, slumping back against the bed rest.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault, Korra,” Asami said, wanting so badly to lie down next to Korra and hold her, like she normally did when Korra was feeling disappointed with herself.  “You were attacked by a spirit,” she began.</p>
<p>“This whole thing is just so weird, you know? The more I think about, the more I see just how much has changed. Jinora’s half a foot taller, you’re wearing your hair up, Bolin’s got his hair slicked back. Same with Mako actually.  And speaking of Mako, he’s -”</p>
<p>Korra paused, opening her mouth to speak before closing it again.</p>
<p>“He’s Mako,” Asami joked.</p>
<p>“Are you guys still together?” Korra said hesitantly. </p>
<p>“Oh no,” Asami nearly laughed. “I’m involved with someone,” she flirted in spite of herself.</p>
<p>Asami recognized a hint of a smile frame on Korra’s face.</p>
<p>Only to remember the context of the situation: 6 years ago, Korra was in love with Mako.</p>
<p>“That explains why you’re dressed so nicely. Did you have a hot date?”</p>
<p>For the first time since she arrived on the island, Asami remembered she was still dressed for their date.  “You really don’t remember anything we did these last 6 years?” Asami asked, ignoring Korra’s question.</p>
<p>“No,” Korra looked down. “Look, I wouldn't take it personally, I don’t remember any memories with anyone.”</p>
<p>But Asami wasn’t just anyone. </p>
<p>“Anyways, I brought you some tea,” Asami said, plastering on a smile and finally passed the cup to Korra.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Korra said politely.</p>
<p>Asami said nothing, but watched as Tenzin came in with the others and explained to her what the plan was, but Asami barely paid attention - all her thoughts were on Korra.  Should she tell her? She shouldn’t… right? It would only confuse Korra more. She should just wait until after their trip to the Spirit World tomorrow. </p>
<p>“So it’s agreed - first thing tomorrow, we’ll all go to the Spirit World and go to the Tree of Time,” Tenzin concluded.</p>
<p>“Good night Korra,” everyone said as they left the room.</p>
<p>Asami paused. She didn’t want to leave.</p>
<p>“Oh, did you need something” Korra asked, realizing Asami was still there when everyone had left. </p>
<p>“You didn’t finish your tea,” Asami pointed out. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. I actually don’t really like tea,” Korra shrugged.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? You-” Asami stopped, seeing the confused look again on Korra’s face. </p>
<p>Of course, Korra didn’t remember.  </p>
<p>But Asami did. </p>
<p>And what Asami was remembering in that exact moment was that 6 years ago, Mako gave her tea after Korra’s encounter with Tarrlok so many years ago. Korra seemed to have no problem drinking tea back then. </p>
<p>“Do you still live here?” Korra asked slowly when she noticed Asami wasn’t leaving.</p>
<p>“No,” Asami shook her head.  “I live back in Republic City.”</p>
<p><em>With you,</em> she wanted to say. </p>
<p>“Oh. Well, it’s late. I know the ferry doesn’t run this late anymore, and I’m sure Tenzin has a spare room for you. Or guess, some of the new airbenders might be able to take you back?” Korra scratched her head, still trying to wrap her head around that bit of information Tenzin told her. If only Korra knew just how much had changed. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, get some rest Korra.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t know why I’m the one that always has to come see you,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s lips.  “When you’re the one with an Airbender staff that you can use to come see me wherever and whenever.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Says the woman with an airship,” Korra peppered kisses across Asami’s chin, “Let’s face it,” Korra pulled back to look Asami confidently in the eyes. “You love the fact that you can use the ferry as an excuse to not go back home.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami closed her eyes in bliss as Korra pushed them against the door of Korra’s room on Air Temple Island, Korra’s mouth now roaming around Asami’s neck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No,” Asami swallowed a gasp as Korra began to suck on Asami’s pulse. “I hate that  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “So what do you think we should do about that?” Korra  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Move in with me,” Asami pulled back to look at Korra honestly.  “No more ferry rides, no more late night flights, come with live me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Asami-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know it’s only been a few months, but it makes sense. You’ll be closer to the city in case of an emergency. Naga has plenty of space-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Asami!” Korra interjected again, laughing. She ran her hands up and down Asami’s arms to soothe her before taking Asami’s hands in hers. “Okay. Let’s do it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Really?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Let’s move in together,” Korra pressed her forehead against Asami’s.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami woke up to the sound of laughter in the courtyard.</p>
<p>She looked out the window to see Korra playing with Tenzin’s kids.</p>
<p>Asami smiled at the sight of Korra being so relaxed in spite of everything.</p>
<p>There was a knock at her door - Asami answered it to see Opal, with a bag of Asami’s clothes. </p>
<p>“Thanks Opal,” Asami said. Sleeping in her dress from last night was certainly not comfortable, but was better than sleeping with it off (and having her mind think about all the other times she took her clothes off on Air Temple Island).</p>
<p>“And my purse?” Asami asked, hoping Opal had found it still on her roof.</p>
<p>“I put it on your bed like you asked,” Opal said.</p>
<p>Asami excused herself to change and when she returned, Opal was looking out the window, watching Korra. </p>
<p>“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Opal said. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me,” Asami had a headache just trying to fathom what was happening.</p>
<p>“At least Korra knows who you are. She doesn’t even know me,” Opal sighed. </p>
<p>Asami sat on the bed. “I don’t know what I’d prefer,” Asami thought. “Because right now, Korra has some old impression of who I am.  At least for you, you guys can have a fresh start.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be hard though, especially for Korra, because all of us have some impression of her based off of who she was yesterday, not who she is today, you know?”</p>
<p>“At the end of day, she’s still Korra,” Asami shook her head.</p>
<p>Opal shrugged. “I guess it’s only temporary. She’ll have her memories back in a few hours anyways and we’ll all forget this ever happened.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a problem.</p>
<p>Korra doesn’t remember how to airbend.</p>
<p>Asami realized this when she watched as Korra played with the kids - not once did she airbend, choosing instead to waterbend or earthbend with them.</p>
<p>And the more Asami reflected on where they were 6 years ago, it dawned on her that at this point, Korra had never connected with her spiritual self.</p>
<p>Would she be able to even mediate in the Tree of Time and get her memories back?</p>
<p>Jinora seemed to recognize this too, and when they go to tell Tenzin, his only words were to have faith.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“And it’s so weird, because now Rohan’s an actual human now!” Korra said to Bolin, who laughed.</p>
<p>Korra’s sitting in between both Mako and Bolin, while Asami kept her distance, sitting instead next to Opal and Jinora as Tenzin flew them to the portal.</p>
<p>“Wow, Republic City looks so different with these spirit vines.  It actually looks really beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You can thank Asami for getting that, she completely restructured Republic City to accommodate all of the changes that happened once spirit portals were opened,” Bolin said.</p>
<p>For the first time that day, Korra looked right at Asami and smiled so genuinely. “That’s awesome Asami. You’re running Future Industries now?”</p>
<p>Asami only nodded. </p>
<p>“How much did I miss?” Korra sat back, her tone shifting. “I mean Opal, you’re not only an airbender, but you’re a Beifong? No wonder our paths crossed, you grandma was practically family to Aang.”</p>
<p>Opal smiled. “Some friendships last lifetimes and generations.  But you’ll remember soon enough.”</p>
<p>Asami locked eyes with Jinora, hoping Opal would be right.</p>
<p>But she wasn’t.</p>
<p>Korra mediated for hours. As hard as Korra insisted that she could do it, that she needed to stay until she remembered, Tenzin finally admitted to them all that it wasn’t going to work.  Korra needed to connect first with her spiritual side of herself before she could get her memories back.</p>
<p>But that was another problem - no one knew how.</p>
<p>When Korra lost her memory the first time, she already found her connection to her past lives and used that to find Raava.</p>
<p>It was different this time though. Now, Korra didn’t have any connection to her past lives.</p>
<p>Tenzin didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>That was the triggering point for Korra: she ran into the forest in tears.</p>
<p>Asami told the others not to follow - Asami knew that forest well and was positive she could find Korra. Korra needed her.</p>
<p>It didn’t take Asami long to find her.</p>
<p>“What?” Korra asked when Asami approached her. “What could you possibly say to me that could make me feel better? That could fix this?”</p>
<p>“Korra, we need leave, your negative energy is upsetting the spirits. Look around you.”</p>
<p> Dark clouds began to form above the forest. Spirits began to turn dark and fly in chaos around them.</p>
<p>“Funny, because I’m pretty sure it was my lack of spiritual energy that’s the reason why we’re still in this problem in the first place.”</p>
<p>“You’re still the Avatar, Korra,” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Raava is still in you. The spirits can feel it.”</p>
<p>Korra jerked away. “I don’t know who Raava is,” Korra was crying. “I don’t know who I am,” Korra covered her face.</p>
<p>“But I know how you are.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Korra,” Asami pulled her in for a hug. “I do. I know you better than I know myself.”</p>
<p>Korra pulled back from Asami slightly, confused. </p>
<p>Asami knew that if she wanted to help Korra, she would need to tell her the truth. </p>
<p>“You and I - we’ve been dating for two years. We’re in love,” Asami emphasized, cupping Korra’s face, hoping Korra could feel just how much Asami loved her.</p>
<p>Korra looked at her, a mix of shock and betrayal. Korra stepped back and Asami dropped her hand. “This whole time… you were my girlfriend, and you didn’t even think to tell me.”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head pleadingly. “We all agreed not to say that we didn’t want to overwhelm you.”</p>
<p>“So instead you all just tiptoed around me,” Korra shook her head. “Do you know how embarrassing this is for me? That you’re all in some secret that you’re keeping from me?”</p>
<p>“Well it’s not exactly fair to me either,” Asami responded defensively.  </p>
<p>“You guys all hoped that I would get my memory back,” Korra furrowed her brows. “But it didn’t work.  Nothing will.”</p>
<p>“Korra -” Asami began.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t,” Korra shook her head.  “Please, don’t look at me that way.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know me,” Korra continued, her voice trembling. “You know the Korra you want me to be. But you don’t know me.”</p>
<p>It started to rain. </p>
<p>Jinora suddenly appeared next to them. “We need to go,” she insisted.</p>
<p>“So please, don’t act like you do,” Korra finished before following Jinora out of the forest.</p>
<p>Asami didn’t follow. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>It was only fitting that they come to the Spirit World on their one year anniversary.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Let’s go there,” Korra said. “In the forest.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami looked around, taking in the sights of the tall trees, the spirit butterflies flying in the wind.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s so beautiful,” Asami sighed in contentment. “I love coming here with you,” Asami said, turning inwardly toward Korra, placing her hand on Korra’s chest and her head on Korra’s shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Korra said nothing, and Asami looked up to see Korra looking not at beauty of the forest, but at her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What?” Asami giggled. “What is it?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Nothing, it’s just - I just don’t ever want to forget this, how we are right now in this moment.  I love you Asami, so much.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami beamed before turning to throw herself fully onto Korra, knowing very well Korra would catch her and hold her close.  Asami closed her eyes and nestled her face into Korra’s neck, wrapping her arms around Korra. “I love you too,” Asami said, and Korra hugged her tighter. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a knock at her door, but Asami made no effort to move from where she sat slumped against the wall by the guest bedroom. It was the only safe place.  Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of Korra.</p>
<p>Wasn’t it only two days ago that Korra sat on the couch with Asami’s head on her lap talking about how weird it was that the market down the street didn’t have Asami’s favorite juice?  Wasn’t it just last week that Korra came back with wood to build a new bookshelf, but couldn’t figure out how to use the drill, so Korra watched instead as Asami built it?  Did Korra not, just yesterday morning, hug her from behind while Asami was doing dishes in the kitchen?</p>
<p>Would Korra ever do that again?</p>
<p>The pictures on the wall haunted her. They were snippets of memories, locked in time forever. Even worse, they were proof that what Asami had with Korra was real. </p>
<p>And right now Asami didn’t want proof. So she sat against the wall by the guest bedroom where if she looked at a certain angle she would see nothing. Nothing that reminded her of Korra. </p>
<p>But nothing could stop Asami from recalling the pain in Korra’s eyes when she told Asami that she didn’t know her.</p>
<p>The front door opened and Mako walked in. Asami closed her eyes, annoyed that she had given her friends keys to their apartment. Or was it just Asami’s now?</p>
<p>“What are you doing here,” Asami groaned in pity. “Shouldn’t you be with Korra? Making her tea.”</p>
<p>“Uhh, I don’t think Wu would like that as much,” Mako sat down on the next to her. “Asami-”  </p>
<p>“What Mako, what? What can be worse than your girlfriend forgetting she’s in love with you? Not only that, she doesn’t want to see me.”</p>
<p>“Umm, how about this: having your ex-girlfriend forget you broke up with her, causing her to kiss you in front of the person you just kissed a few days earlier, and not telling that ex-girlfriend that you broke up,” Mako tried to joke.</p>
<p>Asami only glared. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that was pretty bad,” Mako sighed, and Asami felt Mako pull her into a hug and Asami couldn’t help the tears that flowed down her cheeks.  Asami finally succumbed and cried into his chest.</p>
<p>“You’re going to work this out. Korra loves you. She might now remember that now, but that kind of love doesn’t just go away.”</p>
<p>“You don’t just automatically love someone, Mako,” Asami hiccuped.  “At least, not the type of love that lasts. You fall in love with someone because of the person they are, because of the memories you make with that person, and because you trust that they’re going to commit to you as much as you will commit to them.” </p>
<p>“She just needs time,” Mako said.  “But I know Korra, she loves you -”</p>
<p>“She loved me,” Asami interrupted. “And right now, she feels really hurt that I didn’t tell her who I was. But what was I supposed to do Mako? You didn’t tell her that you and her dated but ultimately broke up, did you? Why is she this upset with me?”</p>
<p>“Look, none of us were ready for this,” Mako said. “And now we’re all just figuring out what to do next.”</p>
<p>“I want to be there for her, Mako,” Asami sniffled. “But I don’t know if she even wants me there, and… it’s hard. When I look at her, she has no idea what we’ve been through together.  She doesn’t remember and - Mako, you know I was going to ask her to marry me.”</p>
<p>Mako didn’t respond.  </p>
<p>“Do you think she would have said yes? Is this a sign of from the universe that we shouldn’t be together?”</p>
<p>“We found this in the pouch of Naga’s saddle,” Mako pulled away from Asami and took a small jewelry box out of his pocket. </p>
<p>Asami took the box and held it delicately, knowing what it was before she opened it.</p>
<p>Mako nodded in encouragement, which gave Asami the strength to flip the box up to see a diamond engagement ring shining brightly at her.</p>
<p>A ring with a diamond cut from the very same stones Asami used in the betrothal necklace she made.</p>
<p>“Did you know?” Asami said softly.</p>
<p>Mako nodded. </p>
<p>Korra was going to ask Asami to marry her. Korra went to the spirit world for the same reason Asami did.  Was that why Korra was in the Spirit World that day? Only to be attacked?</p>
<p>“Don’t give up,” Mako said.  “She just needs time.”</p>
<p>Asami closed her eyes. </p>
<p>Marriage. </p>
<p>Marriage was the ultimate commitment - but what if Asami was right? This was a sign from the universe - or rather - a test to see just how ready Asami was for that commitment?</p>
<p>Mako was right.  </p>
<p>It was always the same question Asami asked herself: what was next for them?</p>
<p>Right now, the answer wasn’t what Asami wanted, but maybe, in order to build a future, they had to look to the past. They had to go back to the start. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashbacks are in italics, written letters are in bold.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best discoveries typically began with a question.</p>
<p>How can we make transportation easier? How can we improve Republic City’s infrastructure? What do the people of Republic City need?</p>
<p>Then came the idea.</p>
<p>The Satomobile. New and improved roads that integrated city life with the spirit vines. New housing developments. </p>
<p>What came next was usually the most challenging part - the execution phase. </p>
<p>That usually entailed turning the idea to a concrete plan - blueprints, models, prototypes - something that made the idea into a reality.</p>
<p>Asami knew that if she wanted to move forward with Korra, she needed a plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm, it’s not going to work,” Asami breathed against Korra. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What isn’t?” Korra mumbled in reply before pressing another kiss behind Asami’s ear.  Asami sighed and gently pushed Korra away so that two of them were now sitting up in their bed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You have to have to tell me. Did I say or do anything I might have regretted while I was under Guan’s control?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Korra sighed, looking down to play with her fingers.  “I didn’t want you to tell you because it’ll only upset you more. It’s over - it’s in the past, you don’t have to worry, everyone knows it was all Guan, that wasn’t you, Asami,” Korra tried to reassure Asami, taking her hand in hers.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know it’s not my fault - I know it wasn’t - but it’s like I said, it's so strange not being able to remember whole days of my life. Please Korra,” Asami squeezed Korra’s hand. “Tell me what I said, what I did.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra was quiet for a moment. “You thought I was the enemy,” Korra said quietly, her gaze focused back on their hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asami was stunned.  “I said that to you?” Asami said in disbelief and in immediate regret.  Asami couldn’t believe it - how could she say something so hurtful to Korra, the person she cared about most? And if she could do that, what else could she have done?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Korra quickly focused her gaze on Asami, gently cupping her chin so Asami could look right at Korra. “I know that wasn’t you talking-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami looked away. “I know that wasn’t coming from me per se, but still… I hate thinking that I treated you like that… and to think that I could have hurt innocent people...  Korra, what if it didn’t work?”  Asami sat up a little straighter, her heart beginning to race.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? Asami don’t-” Korra said, her voice no longer quiet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What if Bataar Jr. and… well Kuvira, didn’t find a way to reverse Guan’s mind control? And I was still brainwashed? What if I -” Asami began to ramble. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra shook her head and placed a hand on Asami’s cheek stroking it with her thumb gently to calm Asami down. Asami finally focused her attention on Korra, who was smiling at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Asami - I know you. I’m not going to lie - it hurt hearing those words, it hurt having you not remember who I was to you.”  Korra said, and Asami tried to look away but Korra wouldn’t let her, instead Korra held Asami’s face steady in her hand so Asami was still looking at Korra.  There was so much certainty in her eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But I know you - I know this,” Korra continued to say as she moved her hand away from Asami’s cheek and placed it over Asami’s heart. “And I know this,” Korra pointed her other hand toward Asami’s temple. “And I know you would never forgive yourself if you went too far in hurting others.  So yeah, I would have done whatever it took to make sure you were yourself, no matter how long it took. Because I would never give up on you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Korra…” Asami said slowly, allowing herself to find comfort in Korra’s faith in her - in them.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And I’m sorry, for not telling you right away. I didn’t want you to feel this way, and to be honest, for those few days when you weren’t yourself, I really missed you.  I know it’s a little selfish, but I just wanted to be with you,” Korra moved to rest her head on Asami’s chest, listening to her heart beat. Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair, trying to match the pace of her breath with Korra’s.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Inhale, exhale. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami woke up to find her eyes swollen from crying.  She looked over at the empty spot next to her.  </p>
<p>Asami took a deep breath - she could not let the pain and uncertainty get to her. She had to be strong.</p>
<p>Inhale, exhale. </p>
<p>Asami had a plan: she would go back to Air Temple Island to see Korra and talk to her. She would answer any of Korra's questions, and remind her who she was. </p>
<p>She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her eyes. </p>
<p>After her talk with Mako last night, Asami realized that maybe the problem was that Korra couldn’t trust Asami.</p>
<p>It hurt, but it was the truth. It was Korra that didn’t know Asami. She didn’t remember everything that they’ve gone through since Amon.  That wasn’t Korra’s fault - Asami would have to remember where Korra’s head was and look at things from Korra’s point of view. To Korra, Asami was the girl who dated Mako, the boy Korra liked. She was the girl whose father supported the Equalists. She was the non-bender of Team Avatar who could drive a Satomobile. </p>
<p>Asami refocused her attention on getting ready for the day and stared at the sink. There were two toothbrushes. Asami smiled at the memory - she had been bored one day and decided to see if she could make a toothbrush powered off of a battery - and theirs was the first prototype. She had even made it travel friendly, given their frequent travels.  Should she bring it for Korra while she stayed on Air Temple Island to recover?</p>
<p>Asami closed her eyes. No, Korra wouldn’t care about some stupid toothbrush. </p>
<p>Asami opened her eyes. Inhale, exhale.</p>
<p>She couldn’t do that to herself. </p>
<p>Positive thinking.</p>
<p>It did reassure Asami to some extent that Korra would remember how Asami took her race car driving. Korra did once tell Asami how relieved she was at finding somehow who could be just as intense as she was.</p>
<p>Asami could remind her. Maybe she could take her back to the Sato Mansion and take her for another spin?</p>
<p>Asami looked in the mirror. Should she wear her hair up in a ponytail? Or down like how this Korra remembered it?</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Korra felt that she never had anyone in her life that got her the way Asami did.</p>
<p>Asami would have to prove that to Korra, and the best way to do that was to be herself. </p>
<p>She would wear her hair up, she decided.  Asami forced herself to smile. </p>
<p>Asami didn’t want to be the person she was those years ago. She wanted to be the person Korra was in love with today, even if Korra didn’t remember. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Tonraq, Senna - you’re both here,” Asami said, finding them in the kitchen, talking in soft voices to themselves. She paused when they turned their heads to look at her, and Asami suddenly felt very unsure of her place. </p>
<p>Asami was certain that coming by was the right thing to do, but now that she was here, Asami couldn’t help but wonder - was she doing more harm than good by coming back so soon after the disaster of yesterday?</p>
<p>“Asami,” Senna said, rushing toward her. She pulled Asami in for a tight hug.  Asami felt all the walls she had been building up begin to crumble at the contact.  Suddenly, Asami didn’t feel like she had to be strong, that she had to pretend that whatever happened didn’t absolutely tear Asami’s heart into pieces she wasn’t sure Korra was able to - or wanted to fix.  </p>
<p>Tonraq came to stand next to them and placed his hand on Asami’s shoulders as his way to comfort her as well.  Asami pulled back to look at the two of them, unable to stop the tears from welling up her eyes.  They smiled at her empathetically, with Senna stroking wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall.  </p>
<p>They don’t bother asking her how she’s doing or how she’s holding up or what they can do to help. Instead, Tonraq squeezed her shoulder, saying “We’ll always be here for you, too, Asami.”</p>
<p>Asami nodded in response, unable to find the words, because Asami knew why they were here. They didn’t come to stay, they were going to leave with Korra and head back home.</p>
<p>And standing there, next to Korra’s parents - the parents she had grown to know and love too - Asami knew that she couldn’t come with them.</p>
<p>Once again, Asami plastered a smile on her face and tried to regain her composure. As much as she knew she could rely on Senna and Tonraq, she didn’t want to make this hard on them either.</p>
<p>“Who’s coming with you?” Asami said, consciously trying to make her voice even.</p>
<p>“Just Jinora. Tenzin got his hands full and won't be able to come to the South Pole indefinitely,  and well - Jinora is an Airbending master now, and given her connection with the spirits, we figured she could work with Katara to figure things out,” Senna replied, taking Asami’s hands in her own and squeezing them tight, trying to convey what was not said - they all agreed that Asami coming with them wasn’t even an option. </p>
<p>“It’ll be just for a few weeks,” Tonraq added. </p>
<p>Asami fought back a grimace. She had heard that before - a few weeks had turned into three years.  Asami wasn’t naive - she knew that the only way for Korra to come back was for her to decide that she was ready or if she got her memories back.</p>
<p> “I’ll be back for the Future Industries Exposition, too, I promise,” Tonraq smiled at her</p>
<p>With everything that happened, Asami had forgotten about the exposition. It was the first year Future Industries was going to have one - and it was going to a showcase the inventions Future Industries had developed or were in the progress of developing.  People from across the four nations were invited as a way to inspire them to embrace technological change without losing their sense of culture. </p>
<p>It was also supposed to be the event where Asami planned to publicly announce her engagement to the Avatar - the ultimate union and epitome of everything this exposition embodied.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the practical part of Asami knew there were more problems at hand than just getting Korra to remember what she had lost.  They would have to figure out what they were going to tell the press, the President, and everyone else who didn’t know the Avatar had lost six years of her memories, if they were going to at all. </p>
<p>That wasn’t her decision to make though, it was Korra’s. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> “I have a surprise!” Asami said cheerfully one day as she came home from work.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She walked into the sitting room to find Korra on the couch, while Naga was playing with a toy nearby.  They both perked at the sight of Asami.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “For me?” Korra wiggled her eyebrows. Asami rolled her eyes and Korra chuckled before standing up to give Asami a peck on the lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No, for Naga,” Asami emphasized.  She took out a gift bag and gave it to Korra. “Open it!” Asami said excitedly, standing behind Korra. She wrapped her arm around Korra’s shoulders and watched Korra’s face as Korra opened the bag to find a collar.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s a collar for Naga!” Asami exclaimed, moving her hands to clasp them in delight. “I made it myself.  Look - there’s her name on this side and on the other side there's our address, just in case.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra looked at her incredulously and Asami suddenly felt nervous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Was it too much? Naga wasn’t her companion animal after all.  “You don’t like it?” Asami asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Korra shook her head before laughing.  “You’re so cute,” Korra pressed their noses together. “And this - .” Korra stepped away to hold up the collar between them “- is beautiful.”  Korra moved to put the collar on Naga, who didn’t seem too bothered by the new addition on her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But now I’m jealous,” Korra placed a hand on her chest. “Naga gets a beautiful gift, but what about me?” Korra moved to wrap her arms around Asami’s waist. “Let’s face it, I’m more likely to get lost than Naga, you know, who is a super tracker.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Fine,” Asami raised her eyebrow.  “What kind of gift do you want?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hmm… an airship. Oh wait, no, you got me that already.  A blue car? Maybe a lighter shade of blue this time? I’m kidding Asami,” Korra teased, and Asami buried her face in Korra’s neck in embarrassment.  “Hey,” Korra nudged Asami, who looked back at Korra and wrinkled her nose. Korra placed a kiss on her nose tenderly. “I love you,” she said before kissing Asami tenderly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And when Korra pulled away and Asami looked into those bright blue eyes looking only at her, Asami started thinking about a different gift for Korra for her to wear around her neck.   </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami watched as two birds circled around the blue sky as she mindlessly petted Naga.  It was easier to play the observer than to think about how in a few hours, both Korra and Naga were going to be out on a boat en route for the South Pole. </p>
<p>When Asami’s hands reached the polar bear dog’s neck, her hands came in contact with a familiar collar. Asami looked down and turned the collar so that she could see the metal tag.</p>
<p>“It suits her,” Asami heard from behind her, and suddenly she felt chills run down her spine at the sound of that all too familiar voice. </p>
<p>“Look, I’m uh, I’m happy you’re here.  I wouldn’t blame you for not coming back, after what happened yesterday,” Korra said nervously. </p>
<p>Asami felt herself panic at the sound of footsteps approaching her. Asami was so sure she was right to come by, but now that Korra was there talking to Asami as if she hadn’t blown up at her yesterday - now that Korra was leaving in a few hours, Asami wanted to run. Asami wasn’t a coward, but right now the thought of allowing herself to forget this was happening sounded a lot better than coming to terms with all of this. </p>
<p>“I just... wanted to tell you personally that I’m heading back home. I’m sure you’ve heard that by now, though,” Korra said.</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me,” Asami said politely, trying not to show an ounce of emotion in case she might make things worse than they already were. She focused instead on petting Naga. </p>
<p>Korra sat down next to Naga and began to pet her as well, concentrating hard on Naga’s fur while she kept her gaze away from Asami, seemingly having the same idea.  Asami hated how awkward it was just for the two of them to have a conversation.  This wasn’t them. </p>
<p>It was silent for a few moments, and with each second that passed Asami couldn’t take how much of a failure she was.</p>
<p>She came here to fight for Korra - to show her who she was to her and prove to Korra that Asami was on her side - and now Asami didn’t even know what to say.  </p>
<p>Asami was ready to leave and figure out what her next plan should be, only for the silence to be broken. </p>
<p>“My whole life - I had this idea of what kind of Avatar I wanted to be.  I wanted to make a difference and help people. I don’t know, in my head I thought I was going to be good at it.  It’s just hard, because after hearing about what I’ve done, and where I was before I lost my memory well… I guess I didn’t turn up to be the Avatar I pictured I would be.”</p>
<p>Asami allowed herself to look away from Naga and focus on Korra, because Asami had heard this before. Korra had her moments when she doubted who she was and if she was being a good Avatar several times.</p>
<p>Korra looked tired. Her bright blue eyes were replaced with the weight of uncertainty. </p>
<p>Asami hated seeing her like that. </p>
<p>“And I know I changed the world, I saved lives, and all that, but that was all in the past. And now I feel like the world has moved on and left me behind. And all these things - things that Avatar Korra did - they weren’t anything that I did. That wasn’t me.”</p>
<p>Asami had comforted Korra countless times whenever Korra was feeling insecure, but this was different.  This time Asami didn’t know what to do or say that would help ease Korra’s pain, because in many ways, Korra was right - her memories were gone. </p>
<p>Korra continued on.  “But everyone looks at me like I did do all those things she did, and I just wanted to be that person for them.  Yesterday was my chance to do that for everyone, and I failed.”</p>
<p>Asami thought back to yesterday - they had been so focused on trying to get Korra’s memories back, but in doing so they had placed that burden all on Korra to resolve on her own. </p>
<p>“I remember…” Korra began, and Asami froze in anticipation. Did Korra get a few memories back after all? “When I said I was the worst Avatar ever, and that I was feeling so alone… you told me that was nonsense, and that I was amazing.  Even after everything that just happened to you - with your dad, the Equalist - you were there for me.  It felt like a few days ago for me, but it must have been six years ago for you.”</p>
<p>Asami nodded.  It wasn’t a new, rediscovered memory, but Asami was glad Korra remembered it nonetheless.  “A lot has changed since then, but what I said back then, it was true,” Asami said, and she meant it.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s right for me to leave?”</p>
<p>Asami watched as Korra’s hand stopped petting Naga and Korra looked up at Asami for validation, and for the first time Asami saw Korra.</p>
<p>Her Korra - the Korra she’s always been since before she met her. So compassionate, so willing to put others before herself. The Korra who was so eager to prove herself as a good Avatar, but still battled with insecurities. </p>
<p>This wasn’t like the time Asami was brainwashed and not in control of her own thoughts. Asami had been so focused on trying to get Korra’s memory back, that she had forgotten that Korra in front of her was real.  She was still Korra. </p>
<p> Asami wanted nothing more than to place her hand on top of hers to comfort Korra.</p>
<p>But she doesn’t. </p>
<p>This wasn’t about Asami.  Korra didn’t need to rediscover who Asami was - Korra needed to find herself first, and accept what happened in her own terms.</p>
<p>That was the best way Asami could be there for her - she needed to let her go and give Korra the chance to come to her when she was ready. </p>
<p>Inhale, exhale.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The fact still remained: Asami needed answers.</p>
<p>Korra was on her way back and Asami didn’t want to deal with what to do now that the Avatar wasn’t in Republic City.</p>
<p>She wanted to figure out what happened to Korra and figure out what the best plan of action should be.</p>
<p>So now it was back to the drawing board with Plan B. She went back to the apartment to pack supplies, including her electric glove. She had a spirit to find. </p>
<p>“Asami! What are you doing here?” the light spirit asked when it saw Asami in the Spirit World.  “Is Korra okay?”</p>
<p>“She will be.  I’m going to find the spirit that did this.”</p>
<p>Asami started walking - to where she didn’t know. Korra was found near the portal, but the spirit who attacked her could be hiding anywhere. </p>
<p>Asami waited to see if the dragon bird spirit would sense that she needed him, but it never came.  Still, Asami carried on, not noticing how the friendly spirits she knew were now avoiding her.</p>
<p>She walked and walked, thinking about how she had to do something while Korra was away.</p>
<p>The field she was walking on seemed endless, expanding and expanding.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until she heard a sound from behind her that Asami realized she had no idea where she was, and she began to panic.</p>
<p>She readied her glove and turned around to face whatever was approaching her -</p>
<p>“Iroh?” Asami lowered her glove at the sight of a familiar face. </p>
<p>“Why are you so shocked to see an old friend?” the old man smiled. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“And apparently Korra doesn’t even like tea,” Asami complained, taking a sip of tea as she explained to Iroh what happened.  </p>
<p>“That’s impossible,” Iroh shook his head teasingly.  “Avatar Wan himself carried Raava in a teapot.”</p>
<p>Asami chuckled before sighing.  “What am I even doing here?” Asami sighed. “I’m not the Avatar, I’m not a bender, and I’ve never been spiritual before meeting Korra.”</p>
<p>Iroh shook his head and poured her some tea. </p>
<p>“I think… you and I have no reason to be here - you, the CEO of Future Industries, me, an old General - the son of a Fire Lord - and yet here we are.”</p>
<p>Asami felt a few friendly spirits approach her hesitantly, and suddenly Asami realized that she must have scared them earlier when she was out searching for the spirit that attacked Korra. She smiled down to pet them, and they soon made their way to sit in her lap. </p>
<p>Asami smiled at Iroh, feeling lucky to have found him instead of going out to attack a spirit in anger of what happened to Korra. Maybe he could give her answers. </p>
<p>“Iroh, do you have any idea why a spirit would attack Korra?”</p>
<p>Iroh placed his hand on his chin in thought. “Not all spirits are as kind as the ones we have with us now.  As you know, some are still upset that the portals were permanently opened - they remembered how life was like before Avatar Wan closed them, and they didn’t want humans to ruin the beauty of the Spirit World.”</p>
<p>Asami nodded. She remembered how the dragon eel spirit was upset with the new portal. There could be more dangerous spirits who still haven’t come to accept that the two worlds were no longer closed off from one another. “So maybe a spirit attacked Korra, threatening to have her close the portal?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. However, it is puzzling to me that Kya sensed a spirit block in her mind, as if it was intentionally placed there by a spirit.  There are only a few spirits who can take away someone’s memories that way,” Iroh said slowly. </p>
<p>“What do you think really happened, Iroh?”</p>
<p>Iroh smiled sadly at Asami. “I can only guess. But I do know this - destiny is a funny thing. Maybe this is all happening for a reason, but perhaps not for the reason you think. Maybe, there is something to learn from all this.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t the answer Asami wanted. </p>
<p>“I just want to help her but I’m not sure I know how. I just feel so useless,” Asami looked down and held her hands to her head in shame, causing the spirits to leap off of her. </p>
<p>“I know it’s hard for you - and while your head is telling you one thing, your emotions are understandably saying another.  I know it isn’t clear what you should do and feel right now, and maybe it’ll be like that for a while, but when the time comes you’ll know what to do Asami.”</p>
<p>Asami kept her head bowed down. “And what if Korra doesn’t get her memories back?”</p>
<p>Asami picked her head up with her confession of her fear, but she purposely avoided Iroh, and instead focused on the spirits that were rolling around in the grass nearby.  One of them soon approached a flower, only for it to turn into a butterfly.</p>
<p>“My wife, before she passed, used to grow jasmine flowers outside near our room in the palace. I can still remember Lu Ten rolling around in those white flowers, stopping to inhale the rich scent.  When I settled down in Ba Sing Se, and set up my tea shop - I named it in honor of them - the Jasmine Dragon - it’s rather poetic, isn’t it? After the Hundred Year War, I started growing them near my tea shop.  And to my surprise, when I came to the spirit world, there were these jasmine flowers growing nearby my home here too.”</p>
<p>Asami looked at the flowers thoughtfully, taking in Iroh’s next words:</p>
<p>“These flowers always seem to grow at different points - in different ways - in my journey, and yet every time I see them bloom, they’re still just as beautiful as I remembered them.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days passed and Asami allowed herself to focus on her exposition and her new mission - Plan C: be there for Korra in whatever way Korra needed her.</p>
<p>Korra, Korra's parents, and Tenzin all agreed not to raise alarm by telling everyone the Avatar had lost her memories and was in the South Pole trying to figure out how to get them back.</p>
<p>Instead, they decided to not bring any attention to it, and when others asked her how her girlfriend was doing, Asami had no choice but to lie and pretend everything was normal - Korra was with her parents in the South Pole for personal reasons.  Asami would redirect the conversation then instead to promoting her big event coming up in less than a month.</p>
<p>That was the easy part.</p>
<p>Asami knew she had to give Korra her space, but Asami still wanted to let Korra know that she was her for her - that Korra wasn’t going through this alone - but Asami just didn’t know how to convey that in a way that wouldn’t hurt Korra or make things worse.</p>
<p>Asami was scared - she couldn’t seem to forget Korra’s broken face that day in the Spirit World </p>
<p>Before there were any romantic feelings between them, there were friends first. Asami knew they had to start there.</p>
<p>But now, there were no driving lessons, no travels around the Earth Kingdom in search of airbenders, no breaking out of a Cabbage Corp airship.  There wasn’t exactly a way for Asami to recreate the past to get those feelings to return.</p>
<p>All Asami had was distance between them.</p>
<p>But, they had that before - for three years. And their relationship got stronger because of it. </p>
<p>Maybe, their friendship could start there. </p>
<p>Asami sat at her desk at her office and took out a piece of paper from her memo pad. With the paper right there in front of her, something inside of her clicked. She began to write.</p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Korra,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How are things in the South Pole?  Things in Republic City are as normal as they can.  I’m getting ready for the Future Industries Exposition and there are talks that Cabbage Patch Corp is also planning their own exposition.  I’m just thankful that Varrick has agreed to showcase a few of Varrick Global Industries’ own inventions at the exposition, although a large part of me thinks I owe a lot of that to his wife, the President Zhu Li Moon herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In other news, I saw a sign of a new restaurant opening up not too far from where my office is - apparently they’re going to specialize in food from the Fire Nation.  Are you familiar with their cuisine there?  Having grown up in the colonies, my mom had a few Fire Nation recipes. She didn’t cook often, but her specialty dish was the Komodo Chicken, which she would make for special occasions.  I’ll let you know how it compares if I ever try it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If I ever get around to it… This exposition has kept me busy, and I’m afraid I’ve been relying on roasted seaweed snacks to help me through. My assistant must think I’m going a bit insane every time I ask her to get more for me. I can see the amused smile on her face whenever she says, “Miss Sato, here’s your seaweed.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Anyways, I hope you’re having better luck down there eating your favorite meals. Take care of yourself, Korra.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>-Asami</b>
</p>
<p>Asami reread her letter, scanning to see if there was anything there that might give Korra the wrong impression.  Asami nodded when she was done and found an envelope from her desk drawer and sealed it off. </p>
<p>It was so easy, writing a letter to Korra. Perhaps it was habitual - the fact that she had done it before they were officially together. Or maybe, it was because writing was easier than saying what was really on her mind - that she was scared that she didn’t know what to do, where she stood, or what would come next. </p>
<p>But these letters were a good place to start.</p>
<p>She handed off the letter to her assistant and tried not to think about how Korra would react.</p>
<p>Would she even read it? The Korra that left to recover after the attacks of the Red Lotus would, even if she didn’t respond back. This Korra though? Would she scoff at the idea of Asami trying to reach yet out again, and be offended that she didn’t respect her privacy? Would she think that Asami had no boundaries?</p>
<p>Or would she reply back? Would she be polite, like how she was when she told Asami she was leaving Republic City a few days ago? </p>
<p>Asami didn’t handle things that were out of her control well. </p>
<p>So she took out her sketches for the exposition and directed her mind to that. </p>
<p>A few more days passed and still no response from Korra.</p>
<p>Asami tried not to let that bother her.  Maybe there was a delay in the mail system (nevermind that Future Industries had recently revolutionized the mail system and letters could be sent back and forth within two days). </p>
<p>Asami waited three years for Korra to return to Republic City, she reminded herself. As much as she hated the idea of it, Asami knew she would be willing to wait again if that’s what Korra needed.  Maybe today Korra wasn’t ready to talk to her and let her in, but Asami had to hold on to the idea that maybe she would be tomorrow. </p>
<p>Still, it was hard. Everyday Asami woke up to an empty bed, sat across an empty table for dinner, and went to bed alone. </p>
<p>So, Asami spent most of her time at her office, and it was always there that she seemed to find the strength to keep writing to Korra. </p>
<p>A week passed with Asami sending Korra a letter every other day.</p>
<p>And everyday, Asami woke up holding Korra’s pillow, worrying that one day Korra’s lingering scent on the bedspread would soon go away.</p>
<p>And whenever Asami came home from work - a large part of her always hoped that Korra would be there - arms open - telling Asami that she remembered everything. They would cry and laugh together and Asami would show her the ring she had made for Korra. Yet, whenever she opened the door, there would be no one there waiting for her. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Opal and Bolin invite her dinner twice a week, with Mako usually stopping by as well.</p>
<p>Asami knew what everyone was trying to do - they wanted to make sure Asami was “hanging in there,” despite what had happened.</p>
<p>It was nice, spending time with her friends, hearing about their lives. They were her family, after all, and she really did need them more than ever now that Korra was back in the South Pole.</p>
<p>Still, it felt weird coming there without Korra - knowing that she wasn’t there to laugh at Bolin’s stories or help Opal and Mako cook. She missed those days - and being back here without her felt too much like the time when Korra was away the first time. Asami never thought they would have to go back to that.</p>
<p>However, today was a good day - the exposition was coming together and she had gotten a radio message from Tonraq earlier today that Korra was in good spirits.  Asami was relieved to hear that.</p>
<p>“You look better,” Bolin gave her a hug.  </p>
<p>“It was a good day today,” Asami patted Bolin’s cheek before pulling away.</p>
<p>Bolin smiled.  “I think I know why,” he said before winking at her.</p>
<p>Asami furrowed her brow, puzzled, what exactly did Bolin know?</p>
<p>“Guys, I’ve got big news,” Bolin said during dinner. Opal nudged him, her eyes wide. </p>
<p>But Asami was a keen observer - she knew Bolin and Opal - she could tell there was something else. </p>
<p>“When I came home today - I checked our mailbox - and usually there’s the same old same old - bills, fan letters, advertisements. But I had a feeling today would be different - I opened the mailbox - and there it was - Korra’s letter.” </p>
<p>Asami’s heart stopped. </p>
<p>“Korra wrote me back guys!” Bolin exclaimed, and Opal shook her head.</p>
<p>Mako smiled, “Hey, she wrote to me too!”</p>
<p>“And Opal got one too - she must have written all of us!” Bolin said excitingly before his eyes landed on Asami.</p>
<p>Asami played around with her food. “Not all of us.”</p>
<p>Bolin’s face fell and he sat back in his seat. “I’m so sorry - you looked happier than usual - I just assumed.”</p>
<p>When Korra was away a few years ago after the Red Lotus attacked, she only replied to Asami's letters. Here Asami was thinking that perhaps their exchanges were to be a repeat of history, and yet this time, Korra had written everyone letters.</p>
<p>Still, as much as she wanted Korra to herself, a part of her was proud of Korra for reaching out to her other friends.  Asami tried to brighten up at the thought of Korra wanting to know more about those she cared about before.</p>
<p>As much as it bothered her that she was the only one Korra didn’t write back to, Asami forced a smile.  Her friends were going through something similar - and she wasn’t going to take this away from them. </p>
<p>“How is she? Asami asked. </p>
<p>“She wrote about how she missed Pabu,” Bolin said. </p>
<p>“All she really wrote about was the weather. But then again that all I talked about in my letter to her,” Mako shrugged.</p>
<p>“It was a short letter, really. All she said in mine was that she thought it was cool that a Beifong could be an airbender,” Opal replied, sounding like she was trying too hard to reassure Asami that these letters weren’t that big of a deal. </p>
<p>Asami nodded. “I’m glad to hear she’s doing okay.”  She was, but it did nothing to take away the fact that Korra didn’t write Asami back.</p>
<p>And the next day when Asami was back at her office, she threw the pad of paper away. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was a sign of what Asami had feared all along - Korra didn’t want Asami writing her letters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Asami had a bad day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The board of directors weren’t happy.  Future Industries had been at a net loss for two consecutive quarters now. Was it too much of a crime to pay her employees higher salary and wages?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The problem was that they had great ideas, great inventions, but no new buyers - no new contracts.  Plus all of the trips she had taken to the South Pole to work on her project for Korra didn’t seem to please the board either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami knew she had to find a way to fix this - she was going to stay at her office all night until she had a viable solution. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I was expecting you home hours ago,” Asami heard a voice - she looked over to find Korra standing by the door of her office.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sorry - I forgot to send a message. It’s been a busy day,” Asami took her hair out of her ponytail and tied it up again - as if to start her day over from the beginning.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Korra approached her and sat at the edge of her table. “You’ve been working hard all week.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t think it can. People’s jobs are on the line if I don’t come up with a plan that would please the board of directors,” Asami said, crossing off the top three ideas on her memo pad as she multi-tasked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Let me help,” Korra said, getting off the desk to stand next to Asami’s chair.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami raised an eyebrow.  “No offense, but what can the master of all four elements do to help save a business?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Korra gave Asami her crooked smile and Asami rolled her eyes.  She didn’t need Korra to distract her right now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You should go home, it’s late,” Asami turned her chair to get out her contact list from her back drawers. Perhaps if she should look into bringing in a consultant? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m serious, I can help,” Korra said, she was now drawing on a separate memo pad the symbols of the four nations. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami rolled her eyes. Korra was doodling? Asami didn’t have the time for this - she needed to focus on work. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Korra, I’m serious. I’m worried about Future Industries, I don’t need you here distracting me while you doodle,” Asami took the memo pad from her.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Korra smirked at her. “The Earth Kingdom states, the North and South Pole, the Fire Nation - there’s more places than just Republic City. I think they’d be willing to see what Future Industries will have to offer.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Asami thought through the idea, intrigued. “Would they be willing to listen?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “They would, if it was a big event - a showcase,” Korra stood over Asami to finish her doodle. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “A Future Industry Exposition,” Asami said out loud, and the gears in her head began to move.  “We’ll invite representatives that we know from across the nations - and we’ll showcase our inventions, our blueprints, everything to get their attention.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was perfect.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Korra, you’re a genius,” Asami smiled, drawing a heart to Korra’s doodle.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re going to have to try harder if you want to get rid of me,” Korra pressed a kiss to the top of Asami’s head.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami was stressed.</p>
<p>They were behind schedule - a few of the inventions they had planned to showcase weren’t quite ready yet.  Her people were exhausted. Yet, everyday Asami got correspondence from people all across the world that they were eager to see her showcase.  Asami hadn’t felt pressure like this since she first took on Future Industries so many years ago.</p>
<p>Asami paced in her office, trying to think of ways around this. Perhaps Varrick would be willing to showcase a few more of his inventions? </p>
<p>Asami turned her chair around toward her back drawers, stopping at the sight of a familiar doodle that was framed and stood on top of one.</p>
<p>She picked up the drawing and smiled at the memory, and in that moment, Asami remembered it was their idea - her's and Korra's. Their exposition - their big event. </p>
<p>Korra was stubborn - that night was proof of that. But so was Asami.  That was who they were - and they worked well together because of it. </p>
<p>Asami stood up and went to grab more memo pads from the supply room.  She returned to her office and began to write again. </p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Korra,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This exposition is getting a little more stressful.  Everyday, my assistant comes in with yet another note from the engineers down research and development that our prototype isn’t coming together as intended. Of course, what they really meant is that they need me down there to fix whatever was on the verge of blowing up.  It’s always “Miss Sato - they need you down there.” Or “Miss Sato, the equipment is on fire again.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I swear if I hear my last name one more time I myself might be the one to blow up, figuratively of course. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Still, I don’t mind getting my hands a little dirty. And getting to test drive the prototypes definitely isn’t too bad either. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Maybe when your dad comes to my exposition he can tell you more about it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Asami</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami was in her office when her assistant came by to deliver her mail, as usual. </p>
<p>“Miss Sato, your mail,” she said, handing over the pile.</p>
<p>Asami always expected a lot of mail - bills, last minute RSVPs and cancellations, job applications. </p>
<p>Asami glanced down at the second letter that was peaking out - she would recognize the handwriting anywhere. </p>
<p>Korra had written her back. </p>
<p>Asami opened it quickly but delicately, afraid that she might rip the letter if she opened it too fast.</p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Asami,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sorry it’s taken me some time to write back. I’ve been working hard with Katara and Jinora, but things just aren’t going as hoped.  I still can’t airbend and I still can’t go into the Avatar State. I’ve been reading a lot about the spirits and trying to piece together what happened, but I can’t seem to figure whatever happened to me, and the memories still aren’t back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Anyways, “Miss Sato,” I wish I had your ability to deal with stress.  Jinora tells me to mediate, but whenever I do all I can think about is the past.  I know it’s crazy, but I still feel Amon is still a threat.  The selfish part of me wants to just have the chance to tie up those unfinished chapters - and of course, rechallenge Tahno and the rest of the White Falls Wolfbats to a pro-bending championship rematch - especially after knowing that I was able to give him his bending back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I don’t know, I guess all this pressure is just really getting to me.  What do you think I should do?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Korra</b>
</p>
<p>Asami wrote her reply with ease.</p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Korra,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After realizing what my father did, there was a time when I hated my last name, and anything to do with Future Industries.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But then, I realized that people relied on Future Industries - it gave them a job, and the people of Republic City really needed these inventions. So I took over as CEO, and all I wanted was to use my power and my Company to help people and restore the good name of Future Industries. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When my father sacrificed his life to save Republic City, I realized that it wasn’t just Future Industries I wanted to redeem - it was the Sato legacy. I wanted his sacrifice to mean something, and I want to help build a future where the Sato name wasn’t tarnished by his mistakes, but rather help build a world where future generations could flourish. I guess that’s why this event means a lot to me, among other things. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>At the end of the day, all we can do is our best.  As long as you’re trying and taking care of yourself Korra, what else is there to do?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Asami.</b>
</p>
<p>The weeks go by a lot quicker, and the letters come just as quickly. </p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Asami,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m sending over some roasted seaweed - the South makes them the best.  I’m also sending over my favorite snack - cucumberquat cookies.  Turned out the guy who used to make them retired a few years ago, but he was willing to make more for me. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’ll do my best, I promise. As for you - hang in there, Sato. This exposition will be amazing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Korra</b>
</p>
<p>Asami didn’t know Korra liked cucumberquat cookies - they never tried them before when they were in the South Pole together.  Asami had met a lot of people in the South, and she wondered if she knew who the guy was. </p>
<p>She took a bite of a cookie. It was good.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was that time of the week again: dinner with Bolin, Opal, and Mako.</p>
<p>“Did you hear the news? Korra’s coming back?” Mako came in a little later than Asami, and the three of them had begun to eat dinner without him. </p>
<p>Asami perked her head back. Where did Mako get this information?</p>
<p>“She’s coming back with Tonraq and Jinora for the exposition.”</p>
<p>Asami’s heart began to race. Korra didn’t mention in her letters that she was coming. Asami wasn’t expecting her there. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, she told me she was going to come,” Opal added. “She’s very excited,” Opal added smiling.</p>
<p>Everyone knew Korra had started writing to Asami again, mainly because Korra had apparently been asking them about her - at least according to her friends. </p>
<p>“Anyways, Beifong told me. She wants us all to keep it on the down-low that the Avatar is back in Republic City.”</p>
<p>“It’s ridiculous, no one even knew that she left.”</p>
<p>It was true - and if anyone had asked where the Avatar was during the exposition, she and Tonraq came up with a cover story that Korra was feeling under the weather and couldn’t come - which wasn’t a complete lie.  Still if Korra was coming, that would complicate things. Korra knew a lot of the people attending the event - with her memories gone, any conversations they would have with her might go awry.</p>
<p>She’d have to talk to Tonraq, Tenzin, and all the rest of her friends about that issue - perhaps they could all help redirect the conversations as needed. </p>
<p>“We should do something to Korra when she comes. Maybe we can throw her a party - a welcome back party,” Opal exclaimed. </p>
<p>“A party? That would be perfect! Pabu can perform some of his old tricks, Wu can provide entertainment, and I’ll re-enact some of my NukTuk scenes.  You know, Korra never did get to see it when it when my movers first aired,” Bolin added animatedly.</p>
<p>Bolin continued about the party, but Asami was hesitant. Asami thought hard about what Korra would want - </p>
<p>Korra needed closure, not more attention to the situation. </p>
<p>“I have something better in mind,” Asami said. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Having bought what was now the Future Industries Pro-bending Arena not too long ago, it was easy getting this event coordinated at the last minute. </p>
<p>“Everything should be good to go in there,” Asami walked into the arena with Mako. “You know the plan right?”</p>
<p>“Asami, are you sure you don’t want to tell Korra this is your idea,” Mako stopped.</p>
<p>Asami hesitated, she didn’t want Korra to think she was overstepping.</p>
<p>It was difficult - Asami didn’t know her place. She knew Korra was being amiable towards her, at the very least.  Perhaps they were even friends, but given how Korra was writing everyone letters and didn’t tell her she was coming, Asami didn’t want to overestimate what she actually meant to Korra.</p>
<p>She was making progress and Asami didn’t want to regress into what happened that day in the Spirit World. </p>
<p>“No, there’s no need for such details. I’ll be sitting in the audience waiting for it all to begin.”</p>
<p>Asami was nervous.  She wanted to see Korra after nearly a month of being apart, but Asami knew she couldn’t ruin the progress she had made with Korra. </p>
<p>Still, she was curious.  Asami knew the plan - she knew where Bolin was going to bring Korra to tell her the news.</p>
<p>Asami watched from a distance, out of sight, as Bolin brought Korra to the front of the arena and took off her blindfold. </p>
<p>“Surprise!” </p>
<p>“What’s this?” Korra asked, and she did look better - way better than from the last time Asami saw her. </p>
<p>“It’s the rematch we never got - a chance for you to prove once and for all who the real champions are,” Mako said, already in his Fire Ferrets uniform. </p>
<p>Korra raised her eyebrow and smiled, putting her arms on her hips. </p>
<p>“What do you say Avatar, are you ready for a rematch,” Tahno said. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s so on, bozos,” Korra said, punching her hand to her fist. </p>
<p>It was a strange feeling - Asami had wondered if it would feel like Deja Vu - like she was reliving a past memory - and in some aspects, it felt like she was.  Mako, Bolin, and Korra came out after being introduced as the Fire Ferrets and suddenly Asami felt like she was eighteen again.  They all had the same smile and excitement as they did all those years ago.</p>
<p>Only this time Asami knew herself better - she knew what and who she wanted. </p>
<p>And she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Korra.</p>
<p>So in that way, and in many other ways - it was different. This time Asami was watching the game with some new company.  It was Wu who blew a kiss to Mako this time, who shrugged it off but blushed anyways.  Opal was there with Pabu on her shoulder, cheering for Bolin.</p>
<p>All Asami did this time was smile at the sight of them - at the idea of them getting the chance to win fairly this time (Asami talked to the referee and made sure of that.) </p>
<p>Before the match began Korra looked around, her eyes landing on the box where Asami was sitting.</p>
<p>Korra’s eyes found Asami’s - and Korra broke out into her crooked smile and waved.</p>
<p>Asami’s heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>Asami didn’t actually know what was happening for most of the game - all Asami could focus on was Korra, and seeing her back in action.</p>
<p>One month was a long time.</p>
<p>Her muscles moved just as Asami remembered.  Her waterbending was still unparalleled. She was quick, agile, and so strong.</p>
<p>The Fire Ferrets win easily.</p>
<p>But Asami’s the one who felt out of breath by the time the game was over.</p>
<p>She excused herself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inhale, exhale.</p>
<p>Asami should have known better.</p>
<p>She had gone through this before, when Korra came back after trying to recover from what had happened to her after Zaheer.</p>
<p>Three years was nothing compared to a month. </p>
<p>But back then, Asami knew her place.</p>
<p>This time, Asami knew what it was like to be with Korra, to be loved by Korra.</p>
<p>Asami wanted nothing more than to hug Korra, to kiss her - to have Korra spin her around in celebration of their win. She wanted to press her head against Korra’s chest and to hold her tight while Korra told her what really happened while she was in the South Pole.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t going to happen, and now the weight of it all seemed to hit Asami at once.  </p>
<p>There was a knock. </p>
<p>“Asami - hey - ” Korra said nervously as she came in. </p>
<p>Asami realized she was in their waiting room.  “Hi, Korra I’ll leave - ”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s okay,” Korra started to take off her helmet.  Her hair was longer by a few centimeters, Asami noticed. </p>
<p>“I actually came here looking for you - I saw that you left. Thank you, for this. I had a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>Asami blinked.  “How did you know I did this?” Asami crossed her arms, but more so to keep her nerves to herself.  </p>
<p>“You were the only one I told about this, in my letters," Korra said, her voice a little shaky. "Plus, I saw that this is now the Future Industries Pro-bending Arena.” </p>
<p>“Well, you did great,” Asami said politely, but that was an understatement. </p>
<p>Asami saw Korra go back to her competitive self, shifting away from nervousness. </p>
<p>“Yeah we definitely showed them,” she flexed her muscles, and Asami subconsciously licked her lips at the sight, regretting it immediately. </p>
<p>It was silent for a few moments.</p>
<p>“You really didn’t have to do this, Sato. I know you’re busy with the exposition.”</p>
<p>'Sato.' Korra had called her that in her letters, but hearing Korra say new nickname in person felt… different. Korra never used to call her anything but 'Asami.'</p>
<p>“I wanted to,” Asami replied honestly, and her eyes met Korra’s once again.  </p>
<p>Asami always loved Korra’s eyes, and Asami allowed herself to drown in the blue hues - she hadn’t seen them this bright in well over a month - </p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>This is where it all went wrong before - that day in the Spirit World. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Please, don’t,” Korra shook her head.  “Please, don’t look at me that way.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You don’t know me,” Korra said, her voice trembling. “You know the Korra you want me to be. But you don’t know me.” </em>
</p>
<p>Asami couldn’t help the way she looked at Korra. She couldn’t stop looking at Korra like she’s not the person she loved more than anyone. </p>
<p>But she couldn’t do that to the Korra that was standing in front of her either. </p>
<p>Korra needed a friend right now.  And right now, Asami had grown used to being Korra's girlfriend. She struggling to go back. </p>
<p>“Speaking of the exposition though, I should go,” Asami said. “There’s still some things I need to take care of,” Asami lied.</p>
<p>“We’re all going to hang out at Bolin’s and Opal’s, do you want to come? Maybe you can stop by after?” Korra continued, but Asami refused to look at her.  </p>
<p>“I don’t think I can. But have fun.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Asami, you’re not coming?” Mako hurried to catch up with Asami as she left the building to head to her car. </p>
<p>“I don’t think me being around Korra is the best for her right now,” Asami said as she continued walking.  Asami had moved on to Plan D: avoid Korra to stop herself from making Korra any more uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“You’re being ridiculous, Asami, Korra was showing off out there to impress you.”</p>
<p>“Korra’s always been competitive, you and I both know that,” Asami replied. </p>
<p>“She’s curious about you, Asami. Why do you think she brings you up in her letters to me, to everyone? Asami, you’re the only one who can’t see it,” Mako tried to explain.</p>
<p>Asami stopped and crossed her arms.   “What are you implying? That I don’t know my own girlfriend? Just because she writes to you and because this part of her is still probably into you, do you think you know what she needs better than me?” Asami projected her frustrations - she wasn’t even sure she could call Korra that - her ‘girlfriend’ - she didn’t know who she was the Korra and how Korra felt about her in that moment.</p>
<p>And that bothered her, because it was taking all of Asami’s self-control to go over there to Korra to tell her how much she missed her - missed them, but it wouldn’t be appropriate. Asami continued walking.</p>
<p>Mako groaned in frustration, but kept following Asami to her car. “Look, Korra and I talked about this on our way over here. She knows what went down between us and accepted that we’re friends and we’re better off this way. She’s trying to get things to the way they were, Asami.”</p>
<p>Asami reached her car. She hesitated for a moment, before ultimately deciding to get in.</p>
<p>“I should get going - I have an exposition to finish planning,” Asami turned on her engine. Again, that was a lie - the exposition was pretty much ready, everything came together within the past few days, but that was the only reasonable excuse Asami could use at the moment. </p>
<p>“Korra is only going to be here for a few days,” Mako crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“I’ll suppose I’ll see her at my exposition then,” Asami said, and drove off without another word.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami was bored.  The fun part - time spent inventing - was over, and now this past week Asami had spent her time entertaining the guests who would be attending her exposition. </p>
<p>A few of them had scheduled meetings with her in advance to get an idea of what they should focus on in the exposition.  It came to a point when Asami stopped looking at her calendar all together, noting very well that any meetings at this point were just all political formalities. </p>
<p>“Miss Sato, your noon appointment is here,” her assistant came by to tell her.</p>
<p>Asami nodded, her attention focused instead on tidying up her desk a bit in the few seconds before her next appointment. </p>
<p>“Hey Sato,” Asami heard a voice, looking up to see Korra leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>Asami stood up from her desk quickly. </p>
<p>“Korra? What are you doing here? I’m sorry I have a meeting - ” Asami looked at her calendar.</p>
<p>Her appointment was with Avatar Korra.</p>
<p>“You contacted my assistant to schedule a four hour appointment?” Asami looked at Korra incredulously.  Usually Korra would just barge on in if she wanted to, but of course circumstances were different now. “Wait, how did you even know where to go?”</p>
<p>“Well I knew your address from your letters, plus it helps that Future Industries is one of the taller buildings in the city,” Korra smiled.  “Anyways, I need your help,” Korra sat down at one of the chairs opposite of Asami.  </p>
<p>Asami frowned slightly, it was weird seeing her there - Korra usually sat on Asami’s desk, closer to her.  Still, Korra looked very relaxed, with one leg casually placed across the other, with her ankle resting on her thigh. </p>
<p>“What do you need?” Asami said, trying to keep it very professional, still trying to keep her feelings to herself.  Unsuprisingly, Korra was wearing new clothes. Asami wondered if it was worth asking if she wanted some of her old clothes back. Asami didn't want to part with them just yet - the idea of their closet filled with only Asami's clothes hurt too much. Asami wouldn't bring it up, she decided. </p>
<p>“I need you to explain how tomorrow’s exposition is going to go - who’s going to be there, who should I know but don’t at the moment. I know people don’t know what happened to me, and I’d like to keep it that way if I can…” </p>
<p>Asami looked over from across her desk. Korra needed her help with... political affairs. Asami could handle that, right? This was what Asami wanted - Korra was coming to her. Asami supposed she should go back to Plan C:  be there for Korra in whatever way Korra needed her, Asami would just have be extra careful.</p>
<p>“But, I know you’re busy. Maybe I can just -” Korra stood up. </p>
<p>“No,” Asami said quickly, looking back up at Korra, trying to make her face as platonic as possible.   “The hard part is over, at this point I’m honestly just waiting for tomorrow to come. So, what do you want to do?”</p>
<p>Korra fingers tapped Asami’s desk slightly in thought. “Maybe... we can try that Fire Nation place that just opened up? You mentioned it in one of your letters, Kuzon’s Kitchen?  Have you been there yet?”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head, her heart swelled in spite of herself as she noted the fact that Korra did not only read that first letter, but she actually remembered it “No, I haven’t.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I’ll take the Komodo chicken, no mushrooms please,” Asami closed the menu and the waiter took her order. </p>
<p>“Did your mom make it without mushrooms?” Korra asked.</p>
<p>Asami felt herself blush - Korra had brought up another bit from her letter. </p>
<p>“She didn’t. Or at least, I don’t think she did. I just don’t like mushrooms.”</p>
<p>Asami looked back down at her menu, just to have something to focus on other than Korra.  She had actually never told Korra that before, or anyone really.  Despite her lack of preference for mushrooms,  Asami actually ate them pretty regularly - she didn’t know why this time she felt like she could voice out that she wanted them be removed this time. </p>
<p>“I like this place,” Korra decided.  “I usually am only a fan of Water Tribe food, but something about this place seems sentimental.  I guess it’s the name - when I told Katara about it she mentioned that Aang had a friend named Kuzon.”</p>
<p>Asami couldn’t help but to look up at Korra, curiously. </p>
<p>“She’s been helping me a lot, and we talk a lot.  It’s crazy though - I have all these past lives, and I don’t remember any of them. And I know I don’t have the ability to connect with them anymore, but whenever I talk to Katara, I still feel connected to Aang. It’s weird though, these things that you just feel, that you can’t quite understand, but you can recognize.”</p>
<p>Korra’s eyes lock with Asami’s, and once again Asami can’t help but feel it - the magnetic pull between them, a natural attraction. </p>
<p>This time, she can’t look away.</p>
<p>Because even Asami couldn’t deny the laws of science.</p>
<p>Korra doesn’t look away either.</p>
<p>They’re interrupted not too long after with the arrival of their food.</p>
<p>“What do you think? Is it as good as you remember?” Korra asked after Asami tried her dish. Korra’s elbow is on the table and she was resting her face on her hand.</p>
<p>Asami allowed herself to interpret the taste. “It’s different - not the same as from before,” Asami knew that she might never taste her mother’s recipe again.  “But… I don’t think that makes it any less good.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I didn’t think it was possible, but I think I know almost everyone going tomorrow, at least enough to keep me busy for tomorrow night. The RSVP booklet you brought definitely helped,” Korra said cheerfully as they left the restaurant. </p>
<p>Asami prided herself on just how prepared she was. She kept a book of every person attending the event and listed what she thought they would be interested in the most based on her knowledge of traveling with the Avatar and dealing with world affairs all these years. She was glad it was able to be some help to Korra.</p>
<p>“I take my meetings very seriously,” Asami found herself joking. Korra laughed at her lame joke, and Asami immediately turned to watch her. For the first time in awhile Asami didn’t feel like the world was so heavy, she felt lighter than she did in awhile. </p>
<p>“Well Sato, it looks like I still have another two-and-a-half hours left in this appointment, and I have another challenge for you,” Korra said.</p>
<p>“I thought this meeting was only for you to get to know the attendees of the exposition. I think I did just that,” Asami smiled and placed a hand on her hip teasingly. </p>
<p>“Hold on, you can’t get rid of me that easily, Sato,” Korra laughed again, but Asami was reminded again of that night in her office when they first came up with the idea of the exposition. Asami’s smile fell a little.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can find me a dress for tonight?” Korra asked. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami didn’t want to spend her time dress shopping with Korra, and she couldn’t quite understand why Korra felt it fitting to do this with her.</p>
<p>Asami remembered how - when Korra first visited the Sato mansion - that Korra couldn’t stand the idea of shopping and makeovers.  What Korra liked was going out on the race car track, doing exciting things. </p>
<p>Was this still how Korra saw her? Was this all just so that Korra had the proper etiquette for tomorrow?</p>
<p>Still, Asami didn’t want to press. If that’s what Korra needed, then Asami would be there for her.</p>
<p>Luckily enough, they had a regular place they went to for all their events for evening attire, so it wasn’t difficult scheduling a last-minute appointment. </p>
<p>She allowed Korra to pick whatever she wanted to try on and waited outside of the fitting room. </p>
<p>“Asami - are you there?” Korra called out. </p>
<p>“Korra is there a problem?” Asami stood up. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Asami could hear Korra take a deep breath. “I need your help… can you come in.”</p>
<p>Asami quickly drew back the curtain of the fitting room, just enough for her to enter, and then closed it.  When she turned around she found Korra looking at herself in the mirror, only in her undergarments.</p>
<p>“My mom told me how you took care of me during the time when I couldn’t even walk,” Korra spoke first.  “I know I can’t remember, but I feel like I can trust you with this. I - I know this might not be the time or place, but this has been bothering me for a while. There are scars on my body, and I don’t know where they came from.  Do you think you can help me?”</p>
<p>And suddenly Asami was reminded of the weight of this ordeal and what this was doing to Korra. </p>
<p>On the surface, Korra seemed better, that was true. She was in better spirits, but that didn’t stop the questions that were running through Korra’s mind, Asami knew.  There were questions she must have about her past that maybe she was too afraid to ask.</p>
<p>Asami was more than happy to answer them.</p>
<p>She nodded and sat down on the seat in the dressing room and waited for Korra to lead the conversation. </p>
<p>“I know there are some from Unalaq and the Red Lotus - Katara and my parents were able to explain them to me.  But there are others…”</p>
<p>Korra turned and pointed to a small scar on her back left leg. “This one?”</p>
<p>“That one was from one of Creeping Crystals - you pretended to let them get the upper hand to have them think that they had hurt your leg more than they actually did, and right when they were turning away you used your metal bending skills and finally got them captured and arrested.”</p>
<p>Asami remembered it well, especially because she was grateful to have the Creeping Crystals off the streets. </p>
<p>“I can metal bend?” Korra asked curiously, looking around at the metal in the room. </p>
<p>Asami nodded, surprised no one told Korra that yet. </p>
<p>She wanted to tell her that Korra used metalbending a lot in their apartment - mainly to hide things.  In fact, Korra kept the key to their apartment hidden in the metal panel by their front door and would metal bend it in the needed shape to fit the lock. </p>
<p>This was of course, in addition to all of the other safety protocols Asami installed - voice recognition devices, fingerprint scans, etc. </p>
<p>Asami kept this to herself.  Maybe she would tell Korra later, if she was ever curious about it.</p>
<p>“And this,” Korra pointed to her left elbow.</p>
<p>Asami laughed. “That was when you drove us around on my moped.”</p>
<p>“You let me drive your moped?” Korra’s jaw dropped. </p>
<p>“Once and only once. I have one to match,” Asami rolled up her left sleeve and showed her a similar scar on her elbow.</p>
<p>Korra grinned widely.</p>
<p>Asami held back a laugh, Korra did think their matching scars were pretty amazing too the first time Asami showed her, after apologizing for crashing her moped.</p>
<p>“Umm,” Korra pointed to her left thigh. “There’s one, here, it’s a fire burn, I know that much.”</p>
<p>Asami pursed her lip, how should she explain that one?</p>
<p>“Is it that bad?” Korra said nervously. </p>
<p>“No - um, you were cooking and the stove flame was on... And -” Asami paused, not too sure how to describe what they were doing without making it too… explicit. </p>
<p>“Was I that much of a clutz?” Korra frowned. </p>
<p>Asami blushed.  “No.  It was kind of my fault too… long story short you were sitting on the counter and we accidentally moved so that you brushed up against the stove.”</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” Korra frowned. </p>
<p>“Neither of us were particularly focused on the stove at the time,” Asami said slowly. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Korra said, and Asami didn’t know if Korra really understood what they were doing then or not.</p>
<p>“I think that’s the last of them. I’ll um, I’ll let you change,” Asami stood up. </p>
<p>“Wait - I don’t think I actually like any of these that I picked,” Korra chuckled. “Do you think you can pick something out for me?”</p>
<p>Asami hesitated, she did have something already in mind. She had a dress custom made for the both of them a long time ago. Mainly because it was supposed to be their night of telling the world of their engagement, a large part of her still wanted to save in case - well in case Korra got her memories back and they would get the chance to announce it at a different public event. </p>
<p>Still, this was going to be a big night for Korra. She was going to be back in the public eye, and technically this whole exposition wouldn’t even be possible without Korra in the first place.</p>
<p>Korra deserved to wear that dress tomorrow.</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Asami nodded and left the dressing room.  She spoke to the tailor - the dress was already made, and thankfully Korra’s measurements didn’t seem to change..</p>
<p>“Try this on,” Asami handed the dress over to Korra through the curtain, and not too long the curtain opened.</p>
<p>“How do I look?” Korra stepped out.  It was just as Asami imagined it would be - a formal Water Tribe gown, made out of blue and dark blue fabric as well as white fur, all so trimmed and hemmed so intricately. </p>
<p>Asami straightened the outer coat that was to be worn over the gown. “Like you’re ready to crush this first Avatar outing.” </p>
<p>Korra stepped back inside to look at herself in the mirror. </p>
<p>“How should I do my hair?” Korra asked. </p>
<p>Without thinking, Asami took a locket of hair on both sides of Korra’s face and combined them so that they made one pony tail, so that her hair was partially tied up and still down.  It was different.</p>
<p>“There’s a large water tribe hair clip they have up front, I think it’ll go nice with the outfit,” Asami hurried to retrieve it, but she couldn’t wrap her head around where she got this idea in the first place.</p>
<p>“I like it,” Korra said, once the outfit was complete. “It’s something new.”</p>
<p>Asami nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Something new. </p>
<p>While Korra changed out of her dress, Asami took care of paying for the clip, having already paid for the dress a long time ago.</p>
<p>“I can pay you back,” Korra said when she stepped out to join Asami by the door of the store.  “For lunch and for the dress and all.”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head and Korra opened the door for Asami as they left the store. “You really don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I want to,” Korra said. “It’s the least I can do.”</p>
<p>“Korra,” Asami hesitated.  She knew Korra wanted to know her past, and this felt like something that was appropriate to tell. “We technically have a joint bank account. So whatever money I spent today was money you spent.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Korra breathed.  “It’s just - when I first came to Republic City - I couldn’t even buy food from a street vendor.”</p>
<p>Asami tried to hide back a frown. “I didn’t know that,” she said, trying not to let it bother her.  Asami knew she didn’t know every detail about Korra even before Korra lost her memory - but it’s strange to know that there were these little bits and pieces of Korra from the past that were still new to Asami after knowing each other all these years.</p>
<p>The sound of cars driving by, birds chirping, and whispers of 'is that Avatar Korra and Asami Sato?' from people nearby brought Asami back to reality. </p>
<p>“Well, it looks like our four hours are almost up,” Asami looked at the time. “This was nice I should get going. I have one last meeting to rally everyone up before tomorrow,” Asami started to walk back to her office.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Korra sped up to walk next to her. “Are you busy tonight? Mako, Wu, and Bolin are coming to Air Temple Island.”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head, suddenly feeling very warm.  “I should really get ready for the exposition.” She stopped walking and Korra did the same.  Asami reached into her purse and found her wallet, taking a few bills out.  “Take the B train South, four stops that’ll take you to Air Temple Island.”  I’ll see you tomorrow,” Asami said, giving Korra one last smile before walking away.  </p>
<p>Asami couldn't explain it, but something was bothering Asami, and she knew it was best to leave. </p>
<p>The next day, there were flowers in her office - bouquets of them covering her whole office.</p>
<p>Asami figured it was from her guests. She should probably have her assistant start getting the ‘thank you’ notes ready. </p>
<p>She walked up to a bouquet - trying to find a card.  Asami frowned, noting there was none.</p>
<p>She scanned the room, her eyes finally landing on a small card on a small bouquet. </p>
<p>
  <b>I didn’t know what your favorite flowers were, so I got one of each kind. Good luck today, Sato. I can’t wait to see it all.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>-Korra</b>
</p>
<p>Asami held the card to her chest. It was a nice gesture, it really was. The Korra she knew six years ago certainly wouldn’t have sent her flowers. </p>
<p>But it was also then that Asami knew what was bothering her.  Korra - her Korra - knew her favorite flower - Asami wore a symbol of it on her electric glove.  </p>
<p>Her Korra knew everything about Asami -  when Asami was tired, what her order was at their favorite restaurant, how to tickle Asami to make her laugh harder than she ever thought was possible. </p>
<p>All these years of memories were just… gone. The more time she spent with Korra, the more Asami realized that. </p>
<p>She knew she shouldn’t feel this way - that she should be thankful Korra was doing okay, that Korra was kind to her and was starting to let her in.</p>
<p>But it was hard, because strong as she was, Asami still missed her Korra.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first Future Industries Exposition was a success.</p>
<p>The guests were amazed by the inventions, and one by one each member of the board came by to congratulate Asami throughout the night.</p>
<p>It went perfectly, better than planned.</p>
<p>Korra herself was interacting well with everyone. No one seemed to suspect a thing.</p>
<p>Still, there were other things that bothered Asami more than they should.</p>
<p>Korra came in with Opal, her arm linked around hers - and - wasn’t Opal still a new friend to Korra? Korra seemed to have no problem talking to her as if they went way back.</p>
<p>Or later, Asami heard Korra laugh as she chatted away with Wu, poking fun at Mako and his puns.  Was she truly over Mako, and how did she do it so quickly?</p>
<p>Korra seemed to be handling this all very well.</p>
<p>It was hard to reconcile.</p>
<p>Asami stepped outside toward the end of the event and stared out into the city.</p>
<p>“Hey, Asami what are you doing outside? Aren’t you cold?” Korra took off her coat and draped it over Asami’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Asami said, but she immediately felt warmer with it on.  </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me Sato, this is summer weather in the South Pole.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Asami said, and the coat smelled like Korra, and suddenly she felt something she hadn’t felt in a while: butterflies in her stomach. </p>
<p>“Have you been avoiding me?” Korra asked suddenly. </p>
<p>Asami looked out into the city again, trying to open her mouth to talk, but nothing seemed to come out.</p>
<p>“Are you upset with me?” Korra asked. </p>
<p>“I’m not. At least I’m trying not to. I’m just, trying to figure it all out, you know?” Asami said honestly, and Asami realized this was the first time she actually told Korra what she was feeling and how this all had affected Asami since Korra lost her memory. </p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to be the Korra I was - I’ve been writing to everyone, trying to remember what I lost,” Korra broke the silence first. “But it’s hard.  Mentally and physically, I know I’m not the same person I was six years ago.  I feel older, more mature - but I know I’m not the Korra I should be.  I was hoping that if I wrote to everyone and if I came back would help trigger something, but it hasn’t.”</p>
<p>Asami realized this - Korra wasn’t acting exactly like the same person she was six years ago, but she wasn’t the person she was before she lost her memories either.  That’s why it was hard - it wasn’t going to be as simple as repeating what happened in the past because this was now a different Korra - a blend of the two Korra’s she knew, into a new Korra.<em> Something new.  </em></p>
<p>“Is that why you’re out here with me? Because being with me might trigger something?” Asami had to ask - writing letters, going to lunch, the flowers.  Did Korra actually feel anything for Asami? Or was this all just to see if Asami could help her get her memories back. </p>
<p>Korra shook her head immediately. “No. Maybe it’s true for the others, but not for you. I’m out here because I can’t stop thinking about you.  I know I don’t remember everything we had.  But there are pictures of you with me and my family in my home at the South Pole. My parents, Mako, Bolin - everyone - tells me about you. When I was there in the South Pole, I found every letter you wrote me.  I had saved them Asami - the ones from years ago - and I reread them all.  And then you started sending me letters again - and you - you’re just so smart and so beautiful - and you make me nervous but I can’t get you out of my head. But I know you didn’t ask for this - and if me being around you physically hurts you too much - and if that’s why you’ve been avoiding me - then I can give you your space. We can go back to writing letters - and I can go back to the South Pole and work on getting my memories back.  But I want you to know that I’m trying - so hard to get them back.”</p>
<p>Asami could recognize that heart anywhere. Korra was putting others before herself yet again. She was driven by her desire to please others - to be the best Avatar. And now here she was, telling Asami that she was still thinking about her.</p>
<p>For the first time, Asami had hope again. Asami looked into Korra’s eyes - Korra really was very beautiful, she always had been. </p>
<p>“You were right.  That day in the Spirit World -” Asami began, taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Asami -” Korra tried to stop her.</p>
<p>“You were right,” Asami continued. “I don’t know you - this you - at least not like I thought I did. The details of you. The more time I spend with you, the more that I know that you were right.  I can’t read you like I was able to do before.  But I know this: memories or no memories, you’re Korra.  You’re always going to be Korra - strong, compassionate, impulsive but loyal.  Whatever happens, I want you to know that it’s okay if it doesn’t come back... your memories. You don’t have to let that define you.”</p>
<p>Asami took Korra’s hands and squeezed them.</p>
<p>They were interrupted by footsteps behind them. </p>
<p>“Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra - a picture?” a photographer asked.  Asami grimaced, but before she could tell him off Korra spoke first.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Korra said, and Asami dropped her hands.  Korra stepped closer to Asami and wrapped an arm around her.  Asami focused on the camera and smiled, but she knew that the source of the smile was because it still felt the same. Korra’s arm around hers still made her feel safe and secure. </p>
<p>The photographer nodded and left, and Korra dropped her arm and turned so that they were standing face to face. </p>
<p>“Do you think I should go back to the South Pole?” Korra said softly. </p>
<p>Korra had asked Asami something similar a month ago. </p>
<p>But this felt different. Back then, Korra was still trying to accept what had happened to her.</p>
<p>Now, Korra did accept that she had no memory, but now she was putting too much pressure on herself to get them back for the sake of others. </p>
<p>Asami placed a hand on Korra’s cheek and Korra leaned into the touch.  “I think you should do what you feel is right, but don’t do things just because you think that’s what the old Korra should do. Don’t do things for our sake, do it for yours.”</p>
<p>There were more footsteps - Asami turned to see that more guests were looking for her to say goodbye before leaving. </p>
<p>“It’s getting late,” Korra smiled sadly and Asami dropped her hand. “Tenzin’s going to fly us all back to Air Temple Island on Oogi.  I should go.”</p>
<p>“Your coat,” Asami started to slide it off of her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Keep it.  You were amazing today,” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s forearm and squeezed it.  “You really know your stuff. Until next time, Sato.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Trial and error.</p>
<p>Plans fail - it happened to the best of them</p>
<p>Asami knew she had made a mistake.</p>
<p>She knew the moment she found out Korra was going to go back to the South Pole, she should have gone with her this time. </p>
<p>She had spent all night thinking about cucumberquat cookies and how she could still feel Korra’s touch on her forearm.  And how she realized she liked it when Korra called her Sato.</p>
<p>The door rang - it was the photographer - Asami had asked him to drop off raw prints of the photos from last night so she could choose which ones she wanted to include in their magazine excerpt covering the event.</p>
<p>She shuffled through the photos quickly, her mind in search of one in particular.</p>
<p>When Asami found it - the picture of her and Korra, she smiled.</p>
<p>Asami was smiling at the camera - but Korra was smiling at her. </p>
<p>There was no doubt in Asami’s mind where she needed to be. </p>
<p>It would be different, yes.  Even if Korra was able to get her memories back, maybe things would never go back to the way they were.</p>
<p>As sad and heartbreaking as that thought was, Asami knew it would be okay, because whatever they had now, whatever they were going to be, it was still going to be just as beautiful. </p>
<p>Asami packed up her stuff.  It wouldn’t take her long to go to the South Pole, not if she passed through the Spirit World. </p>
<p>In fact, she’d get there well before Korra and Tonraq arrived by boat.</p>
<p>Then she could talk to Senna and Katara and see how Korra was really doing - and then they’d figure it out. </p>
<p>But Asami couldn’t let Korra do this on her own. Even if it was hard, that was what Asami needed to do: Plan E: stand by Korra’s side and face this together. </p>
<p>Whatever Korra was struggling with - that shouldn’t have been Korra’s burden to carry alone. </p>
<p>Asami packed and opened the door, ready to leave -</p>
<p>Only to find that Korra was already there, her hair still tied the same way from last night, sans the hair pin. </p>
<p>“Hey Asami,” Korra scratched the back of her head.</p>
<p>“Korra! What are you doing here?” Asami knew the time - Korra was supposed to leave an hour ago. </p>
<p>“Well, Naga and I decided that we wanted to stay. So we were in the neighborhood and I kind of got lost. But then I remembered that Naga had this” she turned Naga’s collar, showing the tag “and Naga seemed to know where to go.”</p>
<p>Asami beamed at Korra.</p>
<p>“Do you think... you show me around the city?” Korra asked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s part two -  thank you for making it this far and all your support so far.  We’re halfway there!</p>
<p>Also, I’m on Twitter @endlessyearns feel free to say hi if you ever have the time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plan, Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the CEO of a very successful company, Asami knew that not all businesses were structured and ran the same way. In fact, the governance and management of a business depended a lot of the type of business it was. For example, Future Industries was technically a corporation, legally owned by its shareholders, who were responsible for electing the board of directors. A corporation was very different from a partnership, where two parties worked as co-owners of the business.</p>
<p>In a partnership, it was best practice to have both owners abide by a mutual partnership agreement - where ideally, both parties would agree on the governing rules, guidelines, and boundaries.</p>
<p>Asami knew this - as she knew every form of business by heart - and she tried to remember this as she stared at Korra, who was still standing outside of the front door.</p>
<p>Korra was here in Republic City - she didn’t go back to the South Pole.</p>
<p>So as much as Asami wanted to wrap her arms around Korra, to hold her close, so close that Asami could feel every beat of Korra’s heart, every inhale and exhale - Asami knew that neither of them were ready for that just yet; boundaries still needed to be made, they needed to figure what what was next. </p>
<p>“Umm.. were you going to go somewhere?” Korra pointed to Asami’s bag. </p>
<p>Asami looked down to her backpack and then back at Korra, feeling herself blush.  Asami blinked twice, slowly, trying to regain her composure, as Korra’s presence reminded her of the revelation Asami had just a few moments earlier.  She had a plan: stand by Korra’s side and face this together.</p>
<p>“I was going to go to the South Pole actually, to meet up with you,” Asami said, she took a few steps closer and leaned against the door. </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>“Would you be okay if I did go?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Korra chuckled nervously, and Asami found herself enjoying seeing this reaction from Korra - the nervousness, the way Korra, as strong and powerful as she was - found herself at a loss of words as Asami inched herself closer and closer.</p>
<p>Boundaries. In that moment - it almost felt... thrilling to relearn them. Asami could feel the bubblement of excitement growing inside of her at the unpredictability of what might happen next.</p>
<p>Asami smiled at Korra, and felt herself smiling wider when Korra smiled back at her.</p>
<p>Asami was about to offer to let Korra in when she noticed there was someone she had forgotten, waiting patiently behind Korra.</p>
<p>“Naga!” Asami opened her arms wide to invite the animal in, feeling guilty that she had been ignoring the polar bear dog as long as she had.  Naga leapt in first and allowed Asami to pet her.  Asami pressed her forehead against Naga’s.  “I missed you too, girl.”</p>
<p>Asami looked up to see Korra still standing out by the door, watching them closely, her face amused, yet still smiling, even brighter than it had been moments before. </p>
<p>Asami smiled back and continued to pet Naga, who was more than happy to receive the attention. “You didn’t take her with you when you visited me at the office. Or at the Exposition,” Asami explained.</p>
<p>Korra shrugged.  “I didn’t know if animals were allowed.”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head teasingly.  “Naga and Pabu are always allowed everywhere I go,” Asami winked at Korra, who was still standing outside of the apartment. </p>
<p>“I’m glad we’re both here though,” Korra finally said, her eyes taking in what she could of the apartment, her smile was still there - at least a trace of it was - but Korra’s eyes were focused intently on the environment around them. </p>
<p>It dawned on Asami that this was the first time Korra was seeing this apartment since she lost her memories - this was the place that was once Korra’s home; a home she shared with Asami.</p>
<p>Asami gulped, her stomach dropping as she started to feel the pressure of the moment. She was worried that if she said the wrong thing while Korra was here, Korra might once again leave.  They were making progress, and the last thing Asami wanted was to go back to where they were a month ago. This was the downside of the unpredictability of it all, Asami realized, most likely hardest part of it all - relearning and rediscovering meant having to go through the uncertainty of not knowing when you go too far, where the line needed to be drawn.</p>
<p>She must have subconsciously stopped petting Naga while she was deep in thought, because the polar bear dog soon left, and Asami there alone with Korra.</p>
<p>“Would you like something to drink?” Asami spoke first as a way to invite Korra in. </p>
<p>Korra’s gaze returned back to Asami, grinning back at Asami as she did so. Asami felt her heart skip a beat at the sight, remembering now how special it felt for Korra to smile at Asami the way she was right now.</p>
<p>So far, so good. </p>
<p>“Sure, what do you have?”</p>
<p>“Follow me,” Asami replied, leading them into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and bent over slightly to scan through the options. “We’ve got water, pineapple-mango juice, guava-papaya juice… what are you feeling?” Asami called out.</p>
<p>There was no response. </p>
<p>“Korra?” Asami stood back up to look over at Korra, who seemed to snap out of whatever was distracting her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Korra stood up straight.  “What were the options again?”</p>
<p>“No worries,” Asami started to bend down again to look in the fridge, only to finally catch on what had distracted Korra in the first place...  </p>
<p>It was Asami - or rather, Asami bending the way she was, that very moment. </p>
<p>Asami closed her eyes and fought back a smirk, trying to tone down the waves of confidence that had begun to course through her the moment she realized Korra was checking her out... the feeling of boldness that came with knowing that the person you wanted the most found you attractive.  </p>
<p>No, she needed to pace herself. </p>
<p>Asami recited the options, having known them already from her memory of purchasing these items, and stood back up to wait for Korra’s response, trying to give Korra no indication that Korra had been caught. But Asami’s eyes betrayed her, as they too stole the opportunity to absorb Korra’s body - her muscles, still prominent in the long sleeves Korra was wearing, as were her -</p>
<p>Asami’s eyes quickly flickered back to Korra’s face away and from Korra’s chest, hoping she was fast enough her in detour, still, as she looked over at Korra, perhaps Asami’s eyes were more still flirtatious than she intended, because there’s was no denying it - the tension, the magnitude of the attraction they had for one another... </p>
<p>Yet Asami wouldn’t push further in the moment, she didn’t want to make Korra more uncomfortable - and there was an art to the dance. Perhaps this was better to leave unspoken, for now. </p>
<p>Boundaries. </p>
<p>“Pineapple-mango sounds good, thank you,” Korra cleared the silence, licking her lips.</p>
<p>The response took Asami by surprise. “That’s my favorite,” Asami said, quickly taking out the juice. Her eyes briefly glanced at the guava-papaya juice in there - unopened.  </p>
<p>It was once Korra’s favorite juice, and Asami had been buying it every week in case Korra ever came back. She supposed she’d have to dump it once it goes bad like the others she had bought before, but only this time she there was no need to buy it again next week. </p>
<p>Asami closed the fridge and set the pineapple-mango juice down on the counter and opened the cabinets to take out two glasses, pouring the juice into them.</p>
<p>Asami knew she had to be prepared for this, that this was something new they were facing together.  If they wanted to move past this, she shouldn’t get hung up on something as small as juice.</p>
<p>If they wanted to move forward, Asami had to get these expectations of how things were done before out of her mind. </p>
<p>Asami turned back to find Korra, only to see that Korra had helped herself and sat at the dinner table. It didn’t go unnoticed to Asami, however, that Korra coincidentally took the seat Korra would have normally sat at before.</p>
<p>It warmed Asami’s heart, to see Korra sitting there again - and as Asami sat down in her seat, Asami remembered those recent nights where Asami sat in her own spot - alone, waiting for Korra to return, and -</p>
<p>Asami hoped she would stop herself soon - having these thoughts of pity for herself. Because Korra was here - no matter what seat she was sitting in, no matter what juice she wanted to drink - Korra chose to spend today with <em> her </em>. </p>
<p>Asami took her own seat - the seat right next to Korra’s - and passed Korra a glass and held up her own. “Cheers,” Asami said. “To today, and the new adventures we’ll have today.”</p>
<p>Korra raised her glass and stopped briefly, and Asami watched as Korra studied Asami’s face, realizing that this was the closest they’ve been to each other since last night during the Exposition. Now, under the natural daylight, Asami realized Korra could see every detail of her face, and Asami’s could see Korra’s as well - her brown skin, her blue eyes, the curve of her nose, the few tiny moles on her cheeks and - and when was the last time Asami really looked at Korra? Because Asami knew what Korra looked like - better than anyone - but in that moment, it was almost as if she was seeing her fully for the first time.</p>
<p>“Cheers,” Korra broke the silence first, but they never broke their gaze as they clinked her glasses together.</p>
<p>Korra took a sip, and her eyes broke away first as she tried it. “I can see why it’s your favorite, it’s delicious!”</p>
<p>Asami laughed. “I get it from Heng on the market on 4th Street. He only makes a few, so we’re only limited to one bottle for each flavor a week.”</p>
<p>“Even for the Asami Sato?” Korra asked.</p>
<p>“Even for the Avatar Korra,” Asami teased and took a sip of her own glass. “I used to think he was a cranky guy, and honestly I thought about Future Industries buying the business from him, but after weeks of talking to him, I realized he liked owning and running his small juice business - something that was just his, and I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… I don’t think I’d like that,” Korra paused, thinking intently. “Owning my own business - that would be so… boring.  No offense, but I also don’t think I personally could handle doing all that corporate things you do, dealing with the board of directors or whatever they’re called.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s no different from the Avatar dealing with world leaders, or even the White Lotus,” Asami shrugged.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s what we were born to do, I suppose. I guess, if I were to spend the rest of my life doing something  - I don’t know, I’d want to start something that’s a lot less lonely, a lot less boring, and a lot more fun.”</p>
<p>Asami ran her finger along the rim of her cup. “A partnership, then.” </p>
<p>Korra looked at Asami, taking in the word and defining it in her own mind. After a few moments she nodded in agreement. “Yeah, a partnership.” </p>
<p>Asami watched as Korra opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it.</p>
<p>“Would you like something else?” Asami changed the subject. “You can help yourself - I’m not too much of a chef I’m afraid.” </p>
<p>Korra sat up a little taller. “Um, are there rules? About eating outside of the kitchen or dining room?”</p>
<p>Asami was taken aback at the question, this wasn’t something they had discussed before when moved in, they kind of just followed each other’s lead on doing whatever the other wanted.  “Not really no, as long as we clean up after ourselves, I suppose,” Asami said.</p>
<p>“Right, make sense.”</p>
<p>Asami stood up and nudged her head toward the kitchen, encouraging Korra to take a look. “I meant it, help yourself.”</p>
<p>Korra paused thoughtfully. “It has been some time since I ate at Air Temple Island this morning...”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure you’re starving,” Asami said and placed a hand on her hip teasingly, waiting for Korra to stand up.</p>
<p>“I’m not that hungry,” Korra rolled her eyes. “But fine, I’ll help myself, but only for a snack.”  Korra picked up the now empty glasses and placed in the sink and washed both of them with her waterbending. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Korra said once she caught Asami watching her. “Do we usually use a machine or something to wash it?” Korra started to ask, almost in embarrassment that she was doing something wrong.</p>
<p>Asami shook her head immediately, trying not to think about how Korra had said ‘we’ and how Asami would do most of the dish cleaning since Korra did most of the cooking. “No, but that would be a good invention actually…” </p>
<p>Asami ran through the kinks of it quickly in her mind, it wouldn’t be too difficult. </p>
<p>Korra tilted her head curiously once Asami returned her focus back to Korra, “Did I just give you an idea for a new invention, Sato?”  </p>
<p>Asami sat on the counter while Korra started going through the pantry. “Careful, if you want the credit, I might just have to bring you on to this new project.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure how helpful I would be with all the tinkering involved,” Korra flipped through the various drawers in the pantry before choosing a bag of trail mix. Asami made a mental note to include roasted seaweed snacks and cucumberquat cookies in her next trip out grocery shopping. “But I’d be honored to help anyway that I can,” Korra continued.</p>
<p>Korra closed the pantry door and looked at Asami sitting on the counter.  Asami watched as the gears in Korra’s head began to turn, and Korra looked over at the stove that wasn’t too far from where Asami was sitting, and Asami knew Korra was thinking about what Asami had told her the other day about Korra’s scar…</p>
<p>Asami quickly got off the counter, feeling warm as she herself began to recall the memory - and everything else that had ever had even taken place in that kitchen.</p>
<p>Perhaps they both could use some air. </p>
<p>“Come, there’s something I want to show you,” Asami motioned for Korra to follow her and Korra easily followed. </p>
<p>Asami noticed Korra was walking a lot closer to Asami than she was earlier when Korra first came, walking next to her rather eagerly.</p>
<p>Asami said nothing though as they passed through the living room, where Naga was playing with her toys.  Asami didn’t bring up the photos that hung on the wall that they passed, the decorations they had chosen together, none of it.  Today wasn’t supposed to be about the past. </p>
<p>Finally, they made their way to the balcony.  Asami opened the door and stepped off to the side.  “I present to you, Republic City,” she gestured out.</p>
<p>“Wow, it’s breathtaking,” Korra said, and stepped out toward the railing. Asami stayed behind and watched as the wind flowed through Korra’s hair.</p>
<p>“It’s different from the view on Air Temple Island, and even the view from last night,” Korra turned her head slowly, taking in as much as she could of everything.</p>
<p>It amazed Asami right then, to see how Korra - the Avatar - the person who had such raw power in ways people could only imagine - could still be so in awe of something.  This was a side of Korra Asami loved seeing, and Asami couldn’t help but to watch Korra endearingly.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Korra looked back to where Asami was still standing by the balcony door. Asami took that as an invitation to join her, and stepped out to stand next to Korra by the railing, also taking the time to appreciate Republic City - and the company.</p>
<p>It had been some time, Asami realized, that she had actually been out there and looked at the city. She supposed it was because she had become accustomed to the view - after years of living there - it’s beauty had become more of a fact than an experience - but somehow, in that moment, it felt like she did the first time she saw this view from up there. </p>
<p>“It’s a beautiful view,” Asami breathed softly, mentally telling herself that she needed to come out there more often.</p>
<p>“It is,” Korra whispered, and Asami turned to find Korra now looking only at her. </p>
<p>And it all felt so familiar, yet so new at the same time.  </p>
<p>Asami’s heart was racing - and when was the last time it raced like this? It felt so... exhilarating… addicting… terrifying. </p>
<p>Still Asami said nothing - how could she, when her heart was pounding as loud as it was?</p>
<p>Instead, she found herself inching closer to Korra so that they were now standing side by side.</p>
<p>Not two minutes passed before a colorful, small bird placed itself on the railing.</p>
<p>And suddenly the feeling was replaced with annoyance.</p>
<p>Asami fought back a groan - she hated when birds made their way to the balcony - which was rare given their elevation. She eyed the open bag of trail mix in Korra’s hand.  Never underestimate a hungry bird. </p>
<p>“I think this little one is hungry,” Korra laughed while the bird looked at her.</p>
<p>Another bird then landed, joining the first one on the balcony railing.  This one was slightly smaller than the first one, but was just as colorful - with both birds having primarily green wings coupled with a few orange and yellow streaks in between.</p>
<p>“Careful, if you feed them, they might never want to leave,” Asami cautioned, already fearing all of the clean up they might have to do if that did happen.</p>
<p>“But… they’re so cute - and they’re hungry. Come on Sato, would it be that bad if they came by the balcony every now and then,” Korra pouted, and Asami laughed, knowing very well that she was powerless against Korra’s signature pout. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Asami relented, realizing now her mistake - because now Korra was just discovering the power of her pouts and was most likely storing it away for her future use.</p>
<p>Korra laughed while she poured some of the trail mix in her hand, and Asami knew that even if a hundred birds soon followed suit and landed on their balcony as a result of this very moment, well it would all be worth it, just to hear Korra laugh.</p>
<p>Then the feeling came back - pulsing through Asami’s entire body.  And all Asami could think about was doing whatever it would take to see Korra smile and laugh again - no more worrying about the past, no regrets of what was out of their control.  All that mattered was present - that moment right there and then. </p>
<p>It dawned again on Asami why Korra was even here with her in the first place.  “You wanted to see the city,” Asami said out loud.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Korra asked, wiping her hands on her pants as the birds had finished their share of the trial mix. Korra turned around so that she was directly facing Asami.  </p>
<p>“You wanted to see the city,” Asami repeated, taking Korra’s hands in hers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but -”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head and tugged her out back inside.</p>
<p>“Asami wait, there’s no need to rush,” Korra chuckled, halting them for a moment. “Why don’t we just stay here for a bit? You can finish showing me everything around here first?”</p>
<p>Asami looked around - but she knew what was there - the photos on the wall, Korra’s clothes in their closet, the ring Korra ring had made for Asami in the lockbox… right next to the betrothal necklace.</p>
<p>Boundaries. Pacing. Again, this wasn’t the time to bring up old memories. It was about the present - making the most of today. </p>
<p>“We’ll get to that later. For now, I, Asami Sato, will be your personal guide around Republic City.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami gave herself one rule: don’t do anything they had previously done before. That way, it would be like they were <em> both </em> experiencing something new for the first time.</p>
<p>It was hard - because after years of living together in Republic City, she and Korra had pretty much done everything there was to do: walks in the park, dinner at Fan’s Dumplings, turtleduck boat rides at Yue Bay...</p>
<p>But today was about making new memories - the last thing she wanted was to make Korra feel like Asami was trying to bring up those old memories - force Korra into being the old version of herself pre-amnesia.  Asami didn’t want Korra to think that the only reason why Asami was spending time with her was because of their past.</p>
<p>The past...</p>
<p>Asami tried not to think about it.</p>
<p>She tried not to let herself wonder when was the last time the two of them really had a date that made Asami feel the way she was feeling now… the two of them racing up the steps of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, with Asami beating Korra at the last second.  And even as Asami gloated with her win, she prided herself more on the fact that the Avatar had willingly let her win. And... when was the last time they teased each other this way?</p>
<p>Asami also didn’t want to think about how she had no idea that Korra could draw as well as she could.  They joined a few young students on a field trip in drawing igloos as part of one of the cultural activities at the center. She had seen Korra doodle many times, sure, but how did she not see that Korra was this talented? Was Asami too focused on her own sketches, that she never realized Korra could also offer drawings of her own?</p>
<p>No, Asami shook these thoughts away, because what was the point?  Why linger on those differences? What good would it do if she was stuck in the past? Asami not thinking about the past didn’t mean that she was forgetting the memories - far from it. She just wasn’t going to let her memories from the past affect the present.</p>
<p>Plus, Asami realized she liked doing something different.</p>
<p>She loved watching the look on Korra’s face when they both tried furikake for the first time at the rice bowl shop at the corner of 73rd. </p>
<p>She reveled in the feeling of Korra’s arm brushing ever so often against hers as they watched a new mover at an old drive-in theater.</p>
<p>Asami was in awe of Korra - the way her eyes would beam with joy whenever a spirit came close and allowed the two of them to pet it. Strong, funny, talented, resilient Korra amazed Asami to no end.</p>
<p>It felt like time was moving so differently than before - slowly, so much so that Asami could feel every single second with her whole body, mind, and heart. </p>
<p>She hadn’t felt time move this way since… well since her first vacation with Korra in the Spirit World. </p>
<p>She only felt time move this way when she was with Korra. </p>
<p>Asami didn’t want the day to end.</p>
<p>“So,” Asami twirled her key rings around her finger as they walked back to her satomobile. “Where to next? Anything you want to do in particular?” Asami offered - wanting to see what Korra was in the mood for next.</p>
<p>“I was kind of hoping that we could, I don’t know, change the pace a little bit?”</p>
<p>Asami stopped spinning her keys.  Were things moving too slowly for Korra?  Or maybe… it was the opposite? Were they going too fast, and Korra was starting to get overwhelmed?</p>
<p>Asami blinked.  “Well, what did you have in mind?” Asami tried to say calmly.</p>
<p>“I was thinking…” Korra looked back and forth between Asami and the keys. “maybe I could drive?”</p>
<p>Asami was stunned - those were the last words Asami expected to hear. “You... want to drive?”</p>
<p>“You taught me before, right?” Korra asked, moving to sit casually on the hood of Asami’s car.</p>
<p>Asami nodded slowly. It took some time - far longer than Asami thought, but Asami had done it, but mainly because Asami was the one pushing for it in the first place. So why did Korra want to do this now?</p>
<p>“Maybe you could teach me again?”</p>
<p>Asami placed hand lightly over her chin subconsciously, thinking about what to do.  She couldn’t deny Korra’s request… but Asami didn’t want to bring up the past either.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Korra reached a hand out. “It’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Asami relented, tossing her the keys.  It was bound to happen at some point, right? They couldn’t avoid doing the things they used to do, and Asami would do anything to stop the day from ending early.</p>
<p>Asami would just have to be careful and not make it seem like she was expecting Korra’s memory to return just because Asami was teaching Korra as she had done before.</p>
<p>Asami braced herself and held on tightly as Korra started the engine, expecting a moment of deja vu, while reminding herself to keep such thoughts to herself. </p>
<p>Asami took a deep breath when Korra moved the car out of their parking spot and they began to move... smoothly? </p>
<p>“Hey! This isn’t so bad, it’s pretty easy actually,” Korra smirked, easily switching gears.</p>
<p>This was… different.</p>
<p>“How…how are you doing this so easily?” Asami watched in amazement as Korra moved lanes perfectly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it just kind of feels like second nature to me. Like I already instinctively know what to do...”</p>
<p>Korra shrugged and sped up the car.</p>
<p>Asami laughed as they picked up speed, her eyes starting to water up both from her laughter and from the wind. </p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>“It’s muscle memory,” Asami shook her head in disbelief, wiping her eyes.  “It must be automatic to you now - the motions. I mean I knew I was a good teacher, but this? This is incredible.”</p>
<p>“Never sell yourself short, Sato,” Korra said, maintaining her fast speed. They both laughed.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Korra complained when they were stuck behind a slow car. She honked the horn a few times when the light turned green to force the car in front of them to move. “It’s not quite like the course at Sato mansion though,” Korra sighed as they became stuck in traffic in the middle of the city.</p>
<p>The test course track - Korra was thinking about the time Asami took her for a drive there.</p>
<p>That gave Asami an idea. </p>
<p>“Let’s stop by Future Industries, there’s something I want to show you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Nothing will take you faster around Republic City like a Sato Motorcycle.  This one’s my own invention,” Asami ran a hand down the motorcycle, admiring her work, which had been specifically designed with a certain passenger in mind. </p>
<p>“It’s nice,” Korra said. “But it looks different from the motorcycles from the Exposition.”</p>
<p>“I like to keep my best inventions to myself,” Asami said, instinctively reaching to toss her hair back - only to remember it was tied up in a ponytail. </p>
<p>Asami paused - how could she forget she no longer wore her hair down?</p>
<p>Still, the sight of Korra looking at the motorcycle brought her back to present, and Asami handed Korra a helmet and pair of goggles. Asami then put on her own gear, finalizing her look with her signature driving gloves.</p>
<p>Asami climbed on and gestured for Korra to follow. </p>
<p>Korra mounted the bike, knowing to place her hands on Asami’s waist... </p>
<p>And well… it was electrifying - everything about it was - zooming past all the cars, weaving in and out of the traffic, Korra’s arms wrapped tightly around her, pressed so closely Asami...</p>
<p>They were approaching a river, and rather than drive through the bridge to cross over, Asami had a mischievous thought in mind.</p>
<p>“Promise me one thing: you won’t let go,” Asami yelled.</p>
<p>“Asami…” </p>
<p>Asami said nothing, but she knew this city and these roads inside and out - so she sped up even faster, using a nearby highway ramp to gain some elevation before running the motorcycle off into the air...</p>
<p>And Asami liked to think she knew physics very well, and mathematically speaking, there was no way that they could make it over the river with that speed and angle of trajectory... which is why she pushed the button that would transform the motorcycle into a jet ski - for them to take their expedition off the land into the water.</p>
<p>Except they never made it to the water.</p>
<p>Asami looked down to see her and Korra were <em> in the air </em>- one of Korra’s arms wrapped tightly around Asami - while the other was airbending the two of them up to the nearby bridge. Recognizing what was happening, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra so the airbender could use both hands to take them to stable ground, their helmets and goggles coming off with the power of her bending. </p>
<p>“Korra!” Asami exclaimed after she adjusted herself at the top of the bridge. “You can airbend again!”</p>
<p>“I… I-” Korra looked down at the transformed jet ski in the river. </p>
<p>“Korra,” Asami began. Seeing that Korra looked windswept, she tucked the loose strands of hair behind Korra’s ear and placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “You could have used waterbending, you could have used earthbending to extend the slopes, or even fire bending to propel us through to the other side. But you didn’t... you used airbending.”</p>
<p>“It was the first thing I could think of… I was worried we weren’t going to make it over… sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you,” Korra shook her head. </p>
<p>Asami squeezed Korra’s shoulders reassuringly. “I’m glad you did. Look what you did, Korra. You brought us up here.”</p>
<p>Korra looked down at her hands.  “I can airbend.”</p>
<p>Asami beamed. “You can.”</p>
<p>Korra looked up at Asami softly. “Because of you.”</p>
<p>Asami looked away and dropped her hands, suddenly shy. </p>
<p>This wasn’t how Korra unlocked her airbending the first time.</p>
<p>Not that Asami expected (or even wanted) things to happen exactly the way they did before - that was impossible with Amon and so many of their threats gone.  It was just... strange to watch Korra go through these same things again, but in a different way. </p>
<p>“Are you ready to go back down?” Korra asked, noticing Asami’s changed mood. “Hey, is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Asami shook those thoughts away, choosing instead to celebrate this occasion with Korra. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Korra. This is exciting,” Asami smiled. She wrapped an arm around Korra’s waist and waited for Korra to airbend them down.</p>
<p>Korra looked at Asami almost skeptically, but complied and successfully used her airbending to bring them back to the main road easily, as if she had never not known how to airbend in the first place.</p>
<p>“I am a little curious though - if I can drive, if I can airbend, what else can I do?”</p>
<p>Asami smiled at Korra’s excitement at the thought of being able to do the things she used to do once again.</p>
<p>And Asami knew she should celebrate that with Korra - encourage her, but not force her.  And so what if things didn’t play out the same way as before?</p>
<p>Who was Asami to take these new milestones away from Korra?</p>
<p>Asami placed her hand in one of her pockets and pulled out the keys to her satomobile they drove earlier. </p>
<p>“Try metalbending this,” Asami gave Korra the keys. </p>
<p>“Into what?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I’m not a bender,” Asami chuckled. “But you know what to do, I know you do.”</p>
<p>Korra nodded and focused on the keys before moving her hands so that the keys turned into a small metal ball. </p>
<p>“Haha, neat!” Korra boasted, appreciating her work.  “What else can I do?’</p>
<p>Asami laughed, now feeling motivated by Korra’s positive mood. </p>
<p>“Well... there was this one time you were able to find Wu using the spirit vines by focusing on his energy.”</p>
<p> Korra nodded and the two of them walked over to a large vine nearby. Korra put her metal ball on top off the vine so that both of her hands were free. She opened her palms and placed both hands directly on the vine.</p>
<p>“Can you feel him?”</p>
<p>“No,” Korra replied.</p>
<p>“Try harder,” Asami encouraged. “Really focus on him - remember his energy.”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Korra said, her eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“Oh well that’s okay I’m sure if you try again-”</p>
<p>Korra shook her head.  “I can just feel you.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Asami began, maybe Wu wasn’t the best person at the moment - Asami wasn’t even sure if he was still in Republic City.  “Maybe we can try Opal?”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Korra repeated. </p>
<p>Asami wasn’t going to press on, after all, Korra already achieved so much today. “Maybe we can try another - ”</p>
<p>“Asami,” Korra opened her eyes, smiling, almost teasingly.  “I can’t, because all I can focus on right now is you. And I can feel you - I can feel <em> your </em> energy.”</p>
<p>Before, it was Korra who was obvious to Asami’s advances, but now… well now Asami couldn’t help but to be the one to blush. </p>
<p>“Hey, what’s with all the ruckus,” a spirit came out from behind the jungle of vines. “You guys again?</p>
<p>Asami recognized this spirit - this was the grouchy fruithog spirit from before.</p>
<p>“Hey, relax. I’m the Avatar, and I’m just here trying to figure out the extent of my powers.”</p>
<p>“And I’m just here trying to enjoy my vine. We’ve discussed this already, Avatar, and you might not remember that, but she does,” the spirit looked at Asami.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Asami said diplomatically. “We’ll leave.”</p>
<p>“Hey! You can’t talk to her like that,” Korra replied, angrily pointing a finger at the fruithog spirit. Asami took Korra’s hand and pulled her away, not wanting Korra to cause a scene.</p>
<p>“And don’t forget this,” Asami heard a voice from behind. </p>
<p>Asami turned to look at the fruithog spirit, catching a glimpse of the spirit throwing back the metal ball left on the vine, only for the ball to hit her in the side of her forehead. </p>
<p>“Asami! Are you okay?” Korra said frantically, concerned.  “You’ll pay for this!” Korra yelled back at the spirit who had disappeared. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, not all spirits get along with humans,” Asami chuckled, feeling a slight sting where she was hit.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Asami, I shouldn't have - oh - you’re bleeding!”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine Korra, it’s nothing,” Asami laughed, taking off her glove to apply pressure to the wound. “I’ve been through a lot worse, we both have.”</p>
<p>Korra took a step closer to Asami. “Let me heal it.”</p>
<p>And while she was still feeling a bit stunned from the ball hitting her head, it was the feeling of Korra stepping close to her - barely an inch away - that was leaving Asami feeling faint. </p>
<p>Asami watched, speechless as Korra took water from the air and began to heal Asami.</p>
<p>“It’s not deep, so it won’t scar up,” Korra smiled, and Asami couldn’t stop studying Korra’s deep blue eyes that were now so close to her again..</p>
<p>A few moments passed, and Asami watched as Korra began to frown. </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Korra seemed puzzled. “Well it’s -”</p>
<p>There was a sudden sound of chirping, and the look of confusion on Korra’s face went away and was replaced with a look of recognition.</p>
<p>“Hey - weren’t these the birds from earlier?” Korra asked. </p>
<p>Asami turned to see the two colorful birds on a nearby bench.  Korra approached them, and the two birds only chirped louder.</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything to share this time,” Korra said. Still one of the birds flew close to them and landed on Korra’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I think they like us!” Korra smiled. </p>
<p>“Korra…” Asami said slowly.</p>
<p>“Asami, look at them, they’re gorgeous - they’re not like the other city birds. They’re intelligent.”</p>
<p>Asami chuckled at Korra’s excitement, no longer feeling any type of pain. Touched her forehead, no longer feeling any cut of any kind. Satisfied with the work of her healer, Asami placed both of her gloves in her pocket. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were the type of person who wanted to keep pet birds,” Asami said. </p>
<p>“I didn’t either, but there’s something about these birds. These two… they always travel together.”</p>
<p>The smaller one also flew close to them, this time landing on Asami’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“That one likes you,” Korra laughed, and Asami was shocked at how comfortable she was with the bird on her shoulder. She thought she would tense up. Perhaps Korra was rubbing off on her.  </p>
<p>“Can we keep them?”</p>
<p>“We?” Asami repeated, hoping she understood the question correctly.</p>
<p>Or rather, the implication of what Korra just said. </p>
<p>“Yeah! I was thinking we can have a little spot for them on the balcony so they can fly around and...” Korra stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she was saying.</p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” Asami pried.</p>
<p>“I do, I mean if that’s okay with you,” Korra rubbed the back of her head nervously.</p>
<p>Logically, Asami knew that they should think it through - weigh the pros and cons of Korra moving in now, and if it would be premature given everything that happened.</p>
<p>But in that moment, Asami knew what the right answer was. </p>
<p>“I’d love nothing more,” Asami whispered. </p>
<p>The sounds of honking interrupted them, and the two birds flew away.</p>
<p>Asami laughed while Korra groaned as the cars continued to honk at one another. </p>
<p>“They’ll come back,” Asami said, perhaps the thought coming from her own experience. “Trust me.”</p>
<p>Korra smiled at Asami endearingly, and once again Asami was reminded just how beautiful she was. </p>
<p>“How about we walk back home? Spend time with Naga?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Asami agreed. “Our apartment isn’t too far from here. We can just walk,” she said, telling herself that they’ll deal with all of the uncertainty when they get there. For now, Asami was going to focus on the thought of getting to spend tomorrow with Korra too. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Korra was unusually quiet on their way back. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Asami asked. </p>
<p>“I used to think it was the most horrifying thing in the world…”</p>
<p>“What was?</p>
<p>“Public display of affection - the way you and Mako used to do it… ugh, the sight of it made me sick. But now… now all I can think about is how much I want to hold your hand.”</p>
<p>Asami nearly laughed. “Like that?” Asami took Korra’s hand and interlocked their fingers. </p>
<p>Korra looked down at their hands and then back at Asami, smiling shyly. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>The mention of Mako, however, did bring up a few questions that Asami had, and now given everything that happened today, Asami felt it was the right time.</p>
<p>“Korra? I have to ask… what changed?”</p>
<p>They stopped. Korra took a deep breath and looked at Asami hesitantly.  Asami nodded at Korra, encouraging her to continue. </p>
<p>“It’s hard to explain, a month ago when I looked at Mako - I saw the guy that I had a crush on, and in my head I knew that I liked him… a lot.  How could I not? But after I took the time to really let myself think about what I was feeling… well it was like my heart knew that my feelings for him weren’t what I had originally thought they were - and I knew we worked better as friends. That’s why I wrote him first, because that much I could understand. And I knew… well my heart could just <em> feel </em> that there was something else out there, something different, something stronger that it was searching for.”</p>
<p>Korra squeezed Asami’s hand.</p>
<p>“Then a month ago I looked at you - and yeah you were the girl that dated the guy I liked. But then you and I talked that first day when I lost my memories... and it took me by surprise at how <em> easy </em> it was to talk to you. Then I found out we were together, and I saw the pictures of us and then your letters came… and it just felt like something so profound, and so much more difficult to fully grasp.  And even now, you’re <em> here </em> with me. Asami… I can’t tell you how much it means.  Because it feels like… this was what I was missing.  And I know there’s much to learn about you - about us - but being it just feels…”</p>
<p>“Like riding a bike, or driving - muscle memory,” Asami finished.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Korra looked down at their intertwined hands. “It feels so natural… it’s recognizable to me, even if I don’t understand it just yet, and I feel so much at peace. But it’s crazy, because I know this feels right, but I’m getting to feel all of this as if it was the first time… and it’s unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before. And I know this isn’t like that for you, none of this is new to you-”</p>
<p>“No,” Asami interrupted. “I mean yes, but Korra, this is exciting for me too,”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Were... we really touchy in public?”</p>
<p>“Oh we were the worst,” Asami whispered, and they pressed their foreheads together. “Just like how we are right now.”</p>
<p>“Woof! Woof!”</p>
<p>They both turned their heads to see a puppy approach them - one that Asami immediately recognized.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s an old friend,” Asami smiled, turning toward the puppy as it transformed into the light spirit. </p>
<p>Asami looked over at Korra to see her surprised reaction.</p>
<p>“Korra, you know how spirits can transform themselves into more familiar forms when they want to - well meet the light spirit,” Asami explained.</p>
<p>“Korra you’re back!” </p>
<p>“Hi - um… unfortunately I still don’t have my memories back,” Korra let go of Asami’s hand to kneel down to the light spirit’s level. “But how can I help you?”</p>
<p>The light spirit looked back and forth at Korra and Asami, before it’s eyes landed solely on Korra. “I thought I sensed your bending earlier. I still feel it, you know, Raava. She’s still there in you,” the spirit exclaimed.  </p>
<p>“You think so?” Korra asked, standing back up.</p>
<p>The light spirit nodded and looked at Asami, and Asami took it to mean that the light spirit was implying that Asami could help Korra get into the Avatar State. Korra just needed support.</p>
<p>“The light spirit is right,” Asami said, taking Korra’s hand again, squeezing it tight. “You were able to airbend, metalbend, and <em> drive </em> today.  Some things you just know. You’re the Avatar, Korra. Raava… she’s with you - always has been.”</p>
<p>Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>Asami continued to caress Korra’s hands, watching as Korra processed everything internally, hoping Korra could feel supported, but not pressured.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Korra opened her eyes and pulled away, looking downward, ashamed.</p>
<p>“Korra? What’s wrong?” Asami asked, leaning downward so that she could meet Korra’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I ever really apologized,” Korra said, her voice shaking, full of regret.</p>
<p>“For losing your memories, Korra-” Asami began before Korra interjected. </p>
<p>“Yes. No. Asami,” Korra took a deep breath before looking directly again at Asami... “I’m sorry for what I said to you that day in the Spirit World.”</p>
<p>Asami knew what Korra was talking about. She was thinking about the day they had tried - and failed - to get Korra’s memory back using the Tree of Time.</p>
<p>“Korra, we talked about this last night at the Exposition, remember?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we did. But I wanted to apologize. I… I shouldn’t have said what I did… push you away like that.”</p>
<p>“Shh it’s okay, Korra,” Asami pulled her in for a hug. “I’ve been realizing that the past... is the past. The important thing is that we’re both here now. And Korra, there isn’t a single thing I would change about today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Listen to me, I forgive you,” Asami said, pressing her forehead against Korra’s once again. </p>
<p>Korra closed her eyes and Asami did the same, allowing herself to do what she had been wanting to do for so long. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and pulled her in tighter once she felt Korra do the same, their foreheads still touching.</p>
<p>When they finally broke apart, Korra took a step back. Taking a deep breath, Korra closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Asami watched in awe as Korra opened them again - her eyes now glowing. The Avatar began to airbend into the air, soon bending all of the other three elements all at once.</p>
<p>Perhaps she was mindful of the audience soon surrounding them, but the Avatar soon returned back to the ground. Closing her eyes once more, Korra opened them, her blue eyes returning.</p>
<p>“You did it Korra!” Asami exclaimed, pulling Korra in for a hug. Korra returned it eagerly. </p>
<p>“Asami, we should go back,” Korra said immediately when they broke apart,  grabbing Asami’s hand. </p>
<p>“Where?” Asami followed, though confused. </p>
<p>“To the Spirit World - Asami, I can airbend - and I can go into the Avatar State - maybe… that was the missing piece. That’s why it didn’t work last time. Please, Asami - we have to go back to the Tree of Time.”</p>
<p>Asami stopped. “Korra, are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I have to give it a try,” Korra pleaded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The dragon bird was already there waiting for them when Korra and Asami stepped through the portal and soon took them to the Tree of Time.</p>
<p>Still, Asami felt uneasy. “Korra wait, before you go in, just remember what Tenzin said…  on the day of the battle with Unalaq and Vaatu, you were able to defeat him with your own inner spirit.  Focus on that. And remember, it’s okay if you don’t get your memories back.”</p>
<p>Korra nodded. “I think… I know why it didn’t work last time.  I didn’t know my own inner spirit then.  But now, I think I do,” Korra smiled. </p>
<p>Asami followed Korra into the Tree of Time, witnessing a variety of memories play across them.</p>
<p>“Asami… I can see it - these are my memories.” Korra looked around in wonder. “There’s Opal and I at Zaofu airbending… there’s Bolin, Pabu and I and we’re-” Korra stopped to laugh. “We’re having an eating contest,” Korra managed to say out loud in between her laughs. </p>
<p>Asami smiled in disbelief, feeling so proud of Korra.  It worked, Korra was getting her memories back.</p>
<p>“Mako and I -” Korra began before stopping. “I was the first one he told about his feelings for Wu,” Korra smiled.</p>
<p>Korra looked around. “But -”</p>
<p>“What is it Korra?” Asami walked closer to her.</p>
<p>“No… That can’t be - there has to be...”</p>
<p>“Everything okay, Korra?” Asami took Korra’s hand.</p>
<p>Korra turned to her and frowned. “I - I don’t see any memories of you -”</p>
<p>Asami paused, Korra’s words still processing in her mind.  Was Korra only getting some of her memories back?</p>
<p>“No... no -” Korra pulled away and started walking deeper inside.  “They have to be here...”</p>
<p>Asami didn’t like this - she didn’t like the confused look on Korra’s face. This wasn’t going the way they hoped for. </p>
<p>“Korra…” Asami began. Maybe Korra could only take so much at one time. They could come back another time, perhaps. Korra didn’t need to get all of her memories back at once.</p>
<p>“Wait - I think I see us.” Korra called, and Asami followed.</p>
<p>“We’re in the car … and we’re - arhhh,” Korra held her head in pain.</p>
<p>“Korra!” Asami placed a hand on Korra’s forearm. “You need to stop -”</p>
<p>“No - I can see it - I’m driving and we’re laughing - Asami I - ahhhh,” Korra gripped her head now with both hands and fell to the floor.</p>
<p>“Korra - we need to leave -” Asami wrapped arm around Korra to support her, trying to get her to stand.</p>
<p>Korra shook her head, resisting. “There’s more - I know there’s more - these memories - they’re here - I know they are… I -” Korra yelped and closed her eyes in pain again, and that was the last straw for Asami. She forced Korra wrap one of her arms around Asami’s shoulders and moved the two of them out. </p>
<p>“Korra, are you okay?” Asami asked once they left the tree.  The skies began to turn grey, and Asami knew that they would need to go through the portal to the South Pole and figure out what just happened. </p>
<p>“We were in the car - you were teaching me how to drive and we were laughing over Mako - I remember, Asami,” Korra mumbled, struggling to walk. </p>
<p>“Shhh… I know,” Asami said, stopping to tell a spirit to go get Tonraq to help them the rest of the way back.</p>
<p>“But… why…can’t I remember anything else about us?” Korra said sadly, tears falling from her face. “I remember everyone else.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But it’ll be okay, Korra,” Asami pulled her in for a hug.  “It’ll be okay.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“This is worse than we thought,” Tenzin said. Tonraq had immediately radioed him and Jinora, and the two of them flew to the South Pole from Republic City, also using the portals.  Korra, meanwhile, was passed out.  “We knew a spirit attacked Korra, but perhaps that spirit is intentionally trying to torture Korra.”</p>
<p>“This still doesn’t make any sense - Korra is the bridge between the two worlds - why would a spirit do that to her?” Jinora asked.</p>
<p>Tenzin sighed. “Maybe, we need to go back to Tree of Time and try again to see -”</p>
<p>“No,” Asami interrupted.</p>
<p>“Asami I know -” Jinora began.</p>
<p>“No,” Asami said more ardently. “You guys weren’t there -”</p>
<p>Tenzin disagreed. “If we want to figure out what happened to Korra this might be the best way. Trust me, I wouldn’t let anything happen to Korra.”</p>
<p>“But you want to put Korra through that again?” Asami said harshly, crossing her arms. </p>
<p>“It might be different this time - we’ll all be there to-”</p>
<p>“Or it could be worse,” Asami argued back. </p>
<p>Tenzin looked at Asami sadly. “I fear… it may be worse if we don’t figure out what exactly is going on.”</p>
<p>Asami refused to believe that. </p>
<p>“I think… this is just some joke that a spirit is playing on Korra - some cruel idea of fun. I think if the spirit wanted to hurt Korra, it would have done so the minute it attacked.  Promise me,” Asami begged. “We won’t let Korra go back and try to remember any lost memories. Korra has her other memories back - she can be the Avatar - she’s still Korra...”</p>
<p>Asami replayed that moment again in her head - Korra forcing herself to stay just to remember her. </p>
<p>“I won’t let her,” Asami continued. “Korra always puts herself before others, but I won’t let her do that for me.  You have to promise me - you won’t let her go back there.”</p>
<p>Tenzin stood up and placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder.  “You’re right, she’s still Korra. And you and I both know that whenever she has her heart set on something, there’s no stopping her. I just want to be there for her so she doesn’t try to figure this out alone.”</p>
<p>Tenzin had a point - Korra was stubborn, but Asami could be too.</p>
<p>“We won’t do anything unless we’re absolutely sure of the outcome, you have my word, Asami,” Tenzin continued. “But I have to ask you to keep an eye out on Korra in case things do take a turn for the worst. And Jinora and I will continue to do more research on the spirits.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asami was in the living room with Senna and Tonraq when she heard it - Korra’s gasp. The three of all stood up immediately and made their way to Korra’s room. </p>
<p>“Asami!” Korra called out before Asami reached the door.</p>
<p>“Korra,” Asami hurried into the room, finding Korra sitting up in her bed, tears in her eyes.  Asami recognized this look.</p>
<p>“I remember him... Zaheer. I remember what he did to me.  I know I still have nightmares every so often. But I just -”</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s okay Korra,” Asami climbed into Korra’s bed and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Korra close to her heart like she did whenever Korra had a nightmare.  “Listen to the sound of my heartbeat, can you do that? And just breathe, okay? Inhale, exhale.”</p>
<p>Asami rubbed Korra’s back while she held her close, she too finding comfort in holding Korra.  </p>
<p>Tonraq and Senna stood at the doorway, nodding at Asami when she finally made eye contact with them. They turned away and left Asami alone with Korra. </p>
<p>“These past few weeks I’d wake up and not have a clue what these nightmares were or what they meant… I’d wake up only to find myself reaching for someone.  And I knew, every time... I was looking for you.  Because I know that it’s you who usually helps me when I wake up like this in the middle of the night - I didn’t need my memories to know that. But now, it’s not fair.  I remember the pain, the fear - everything else, but - Asami, why can’t I remember you?</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Korra,” Asami held her tighter. “But I’m here.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Work was starting to pick up. After the Exposition, Future Industries had picked up several new contracts, and Asami was starting to feel the stress again. She ended up having to leave the South Pole the day after the incident at the Tree of Time to handle business and to take care of Naga, with the plan being for Korra to return by the end of week after a few healing sessions with Katara.</p>
<p>At least, that was the plan that Asami knew, which is why she was shocked to see Korra in the middle of their living room when she returned home a long day at work. “Korra?”</p>
<p>Asami looked around - there were pictures everywhere - pictures of the two of them - taken out of their frames and now rearranged onto the floor.</p>
<p>“I remember how to get here, I remember the code, how to metal bend the key I hid to fit the shape of the lock,” Korra said, flatly.  Asami’s heart started to break at how broken Korra’s voice was sounding. “But I don’t have any other memories of our apartment.”</p>
<p>Korra picked up a photo. “I remember talking to Bolin on this day about Pabu’s new tricks, but I don’t remember you being there. I don’t remember us taking this group photo.”</p>
<p>Korra set the photo down and picked up another photo next to it, and Asami could see that the photos were arranged in a row.  Korra was trying to put them in order, using whatever context she had from her other memories.  </p>
<p>“This was the day Opal and Bolin moved in together,” Korra pointed to the sofa in the picture. “I remember moving this couch with Mako, but I can’t recall any interactions I had with you that day.”</p>
<p>Korra put it down and picked up another one further down in the row.  Asami knew that memory well - it was taken on Asami’s birthday.   </p>
<p>“We’re at Fan’s dumplings: one of my favorite restaurants - the shrimp dumplings are unlike anything else - but I don’t remember all the times we went there together.”</p>
<p>Korra set the photo down. She picked up another photo at the very end of the line - and Korra had guessed right, that was the most recent picture they had taken together.  </p>
<p>It was a simple one - Asami had just developed a new camera prototype and had taken a photo of the two of them in bed to test it out.  The photo was so unlike the others - the two of them were in their pajamas and Asami wasn’t wearing any makeup - a rare occasion indeed. Korra’s head was on Asami’s shoulder and Asami was holding the camera in one hand and had her other hand on Korra’s thigh. Neither of them thought too much of it at the time, but two weeks later Korra found it again and framed it next to their bedside table.</p>
<p>And if Asami had known back then that the photo in Korra’s hand was going to be the last one taken before Korra lost the memories of them - well, there were several things she would have done differently.</p>
<p>“I get it now, why I can’t remember you - why the spirits won’t let me remember you,” Korra laughed, exasperatedly, holding the photo to her chest. “It’s because you, Sato, you are the thing I want to remember the most.”</p>
<p>Asami couldn’t take it.  </p>
<p>She kneeled down next to Korra. “Don’t do this to yourself, Korra.”</p>
<p>Korra looked straight into Asami’s eyes. “Asami, I want to remember - I need to remember what we had, because I don’t want to keep hurting you.”</p>
<p>Asami was taken aback at Korra’s words.</p>
<p>“Korra, it’s not about <em> me </em>.”</p>
<p>“But it is, Asami! It’s about us! I see how you look at me - and there are moments when I see it: the hesitation, the confusion - I know you’re thinking about the past. And it’s okay that you do, and I want to remember, I really do, because I can’t stand the thought of breaking your heart.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!” Asami said defensively, starting to feel the tears well up in her eyes. </p>
<p>Asami knew now what the problem was. This - everything they had gone through, was a sign from the universe: they weren’t ready before.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t a coincidence Korra lost her memories on the night they were going to propose to one another.</p>
<p>And maybe Korra had a point - Asami couldn’t deny there were the times she was thinking about the past in spite of herself. </p>
<p>Asami gathered all of the photos on the floor and consolidated them into one pile. Standing up, she began to walk over to the fireplace.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Korra asked, also standing up.</p>
<p>“It’s not worth it - your suffering… none of it is worth it. </p>
<p>“I can take it if it means getting the memories of you back,” Korra challenged, following Asami, but Asami ignored her. </p>
<p>Asami easily ignited the gas fireplace with a push of a button and tossed the photos in there - standing in the way so that Korra wouldn’t dare stop it with her bending.</p>
<p>No, Asami was determined. </p>
<p>“Asami! Those aren’t yours to burn! How could you do that?” Korra watched in horror as the fire picked up, turning the photos into ashes. Korra tried to go closer, to save what she could, but Asami stopped her and placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders.  Asami ignored the look of hurt and betrayal on her face.</p>
<p>And Asami knew that, if Korra really wanted to, she would go right past Asami and save whatever scraps she could.  But Korra wasn’t going to, she instead was left in shock at the act Asami just committed. “They’re <em> my </em> memories too, if I can’t remember them - you can’t just pretend that they didn’t happen.  You have no right to keep them from me.”</p>
<p>She and Korra never fought. </p>
<p>But Asami realized right now, they needed to. Korra needed to see what was important here. </p>
<p>“Korra these,” Asami gestured to the fireplace, “These are just <em> pictures </em> . They’re memories, yes, and they were beautiful, yes, but they’re done. They’re gone.  We can’t relive them, even if we both wanted to. And no matter how great… or bad they were. No matter how badly we want to go back to do things differently, we can’t. And it’s okay, because none of them - not a single one - is worth <em> losing </em> you.”</p>
<p>Asami placed a hand to her head, angry - not at Korra, but at the entire situation. </p>
<p>Korra huffed. “Burning them isn’t going to change the fact that you remember and I don’t - you’re so fixed on building the future, but how can we do that without me knowing our past. Of course you don’t need the photos, Asami, you already remember everything but I do.”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head, harder. That wasn’t what Asami was doing... at least that wasn’t what she was intending to do. </p>
<p>“It’s not that -” Asami began, but couldn’t find the words.  “I’m not trying -” she tried again, but couldn’t quite articulate what she wanted to say.  </p>
<p>But why couldn’t she? Asami knew the plan, she knew what she had to do - she had to stand by Korra’s side - the Korra that was right in front of her, the one she couldn’t lose.  </p>
<p>So in that sense, it made sense why she burned the photos. </p>
<p>But.. there was something else, something Asami didn’t want to confess to herself, and yet, standing there with Korra - who deserved an explanation - Asami knew she had to say something.</p>
<p>Asami sank to the floor, the weight of it all suddenly becoming too much. </p>
<p>Korra’s face softened, and too kneeled to the ground and wrapped her arms around Asami.  “You can tell me,” she said softly, “Whatever you’re feeling, it’s okay. Just please, talk to me about it, help me understand.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to make this about me,” Asami said, but she was already letting herself fall into Korra’s arms, letting Korra hold her. </p>
<p>“But it is, Asami,” Korra emphasized again. “This is about the both of us.  You are going through this as much as I am. You can open up to me, you know that right? I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything. I want to be here for you too, like you’ve been here for me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to overwhelm you,” Asami said, but her forehead was already resting on Korra’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I can handle it, just talk to me Asami. I’m here.”</p>
<p>Asami pulled back and looked into Korra’s eyes, who were looking at her pleadingly, and being there in that moment with Korra, the words came to her easily. </p>
<p>“We were great together.  So great.  And you made me so happy. And the thing is spending time with you now… you still do,” Asami said truthfully, managing a smile for a brief second. “But all these new memories we’re making now - getting to see and do these “firsts” for a second time - a part of me wonders… if I took everything for granted before? Because I lost you - those memories together we had together… you don’t remember them. And it’s okay - I <em> know </em> we’re going to be okay without them. But a part of me wonders if the answer to all of this is hidden in our memories together - maybe this is the universe telling me that something we were missing before, something we did wrong before.”</p>
<p>Asami looked away, ashamed. “But there’s another part of me that hates thinking that.  So maybe… yes, I’d rather leave it in the past - because I don’t want those memories re-examined and remembered differently in hindsight. I wanna keep them locked in time, safe, with <em> me,</em> in here,” Asami pointed to her heart protectively.  “But, I’m not going to let go of this chance that we have again. Maybe I took us for granted before, but not going to make that mistake again. I’m not going to have you go through all that pain because of me.”</p>
<p>“Asami, shh, it’s okay,” Korra gently wiped away Asami’s tears that had fallen down her face.  “Hey, listen to me,” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s cheek.  “You can’t do that yourself, Asami.”</p>
<p>“Do what?” Asami blinked, and the tears continued to fall. Korra wiped each one away. </p>
<p>“Blame yourself. And don’t let whatever is happening now give you doubts or reservations about the past.”</p>
<p>Korra got up and walked a few steps back into the living room and picked up something from the floor - a photo - the last photo they took together before Korra lost her memories - the photo Korra had held on to while Asami burned the others.  She came back and gave Asami the photo. “Do you know what I see here?” Korra said.  “Two people who have grown together - who are comfortable with each other and know their relationship well enough to get through anything.  And that’s what I want to know - I want to know how these two people got here. Because they were great together. You know how I know that? Because you’re here with me now.”</p>
<p>Asami shook her head and gave Korra the photo back.  That wasn’t the photo Asami had been thinking about recently. She got up and made her way to her office, taking out the photos the photographer gave her of the Exposition. She took the photo sitting at the top of the pile - the one of her and Korra from that night. </p>
<p>She came back to the living where Korra still was and sat down next to her. </p>
<p>“You <em> are </em> her,” Asami pointed to the photo in Korra’s hand - the one from the past. “And her,” Asami then gave Korra the photo of them two at the Exposition. “And I’m here because of her too. I’m here because I can’t risk losing you again.”</p>
<p>Korra took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. She held up the photo from the past. “She never wanted to leave you.”</p>
<p>“But you’re here with me now.” </p>
<p>“If that’s the case... then I hope you know, it’s okay to feel both,” Korra set the photos down and took Asami’s hand.  “You can be happy with me, but sad because the memories are gone. You can miss those memories, and still be excited to make new ones. Those two feelings can coexist.  You don’t have to pick.”</p>
<p>Asami looked down at the pictures - her eyes drawn to the stark contrasts between the two - the picture from the past, casually taken inside their own home, as opposed to the one from the Exposition, professionally taken - the two of them dressed for the occasion. </p>
<p>Two pictures that were very different, but were the same really. </p>
<p>Two pictures that showed the same two hearts together.</p>
<p>Two great photos.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said though,” Asami lied on the floor, positioning herself so her head rested on Korra’s lap.  “It’s okay if you don’t get your memories back.”</p>
<p>Korra tucked a few strands of Asami’s hair behind Asami’s ear. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Can you live with that, though?” Asami asked softly.  “Me remembering for the both of us?”</p>
<p>Asami looked up to see Korra’s blue eyes looking down at her tenderly. “I can. If you’re the one that shares them with me.”</p>
<p>So she did: they spent all night talking about their old memories - laughing, smiling, crying through it all. </p>
<p>It didn’t trigger anything - Korra didn’t get her memories back, but telling Korra about their past also didn’t bring her any physical pain either. </p>
<p>And telling Korra felt right. </p>
<p>Korra needed to fill in the gaps of her life - of their life together.  </p>
<p>And what Asami needed was to allow herself to accept how difficult this was going to be.  Asami was strong - after all she’s lost, she had to be.  But, somehow, in all of this, Asami remembered she didn’t always need to be strong alone - Korra was there for her too. </p>
<p>Partnerships.</p>
<p>They were a risky type of business ownership - you had to be willing to risk everything and place your unconditional trust in your partner. You had to let your guard down and let go of the barriers you’ve built to let another person in. You had to be open. <em> Vulnerable </em>.  </p>
<p>But that’s what the best partnerships successful - because partnerships meant letting someone in who was also willing to take on your challenges and burdens with you. Two equals working together to build something even greater than themselves. </p>
<p>It was then that Asami understood that Korra was also going to stand by <em> her </em> side while they faced this together.</p>
<p>And yes, it didn’t make sense - why it was only the memories of Asami that Korra lost? No one knew if Korra’s memories would ever come back and at what cost?</p>
<p>But there was a certain memory Asami couldn’t help but to find comfort in now: it’s like she said to Korra once before, as long they stuck together, they’d be able to overcome anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! One more chapter left.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>